Elen Min Attanieni
by Alex Knight - Thorel Eladan
Summary: Segundo libro. Continuación de Leyenda del Reino Unificado
1. Altari Mindon

ALTARI MINDON  
  
Habían pasado 5 años desde el éxodo del pueblo del bosque negro hacia las tierras del este; Era el segundo después de la unión de Haeré Lintesereg, con muchos hombres que le siguieron, además del arribo a finales de ese mismo año de Gilorod y su pupila Gilheniel y luego Arwencoireä junto a Arendilë, el caballero Noldor después de algunos meses; Era también el primer año después de la llegada de Thinedhel a la ciudad en construcción y el año en que Vilendil conoció a Arioch en los bosques de Anarion. Fue ese año, hacia el mes de Viressë (Abril) en que se coloco la ultima piedra en la edificación de la gran torre Altari Mindon; La torre consagrada a Varda Elentári.  
  
Por ese entonces, Vilendil, estaba apesadumbrado. Era grande la dicha que debía sentir su corazón, ya que la construcción de la ciudad era notable y gran parte de ella estaba terminada: se trabajaba en el palacio y aun había mucha actividad en las minas de cristales de donde sacaban todo el material de construcción; los Naugrim extraían y tallaban piedras que eran consideradas de alto valor y de una belleza única y lograban piezas inigualables y e renombre entre las riquezas del reino. Los muros ya estaban levantados, al igual que gran parte de las fuentes; y el trabajo hacia los campos verdes del valle de Sirineldion era arduo, no carecía la población de alimento y la prosperidad parecía constante. Sin embargo Vilendil no era completamente feliz.  
  
Sobre la gran torre, cuando los trabajos duros cesaban y caía la noche, se sentaba en soledad en lo alto y veía en lontananza el llano oscuro y distante y pensaba en los tiempos pasados de andanza sin rumbo cierto; de cómo había llegado con grandes pasos hasta el valle y la visión de la ciudad, de su regreso a las tierras verdes del oeste y de cómo al fin conoció a Mirelen; Sí.. Mirelen, la bella, la sagrada, la que arrojara sobre su corazón un lazo de anhelo, de felicidad que no conocía y que simplemente no retornaba a pesar de su promesa y de las largas sombras de los años que corrían sin piedad por sobre sus esperanzas.  
  
Sin embargo trataba de hacer cosas nuevas para evitar recordar o pensar demasiado, y cada vez obras más grandes y bellas nacían, y otras más grandes y ambiciosas se proponía y así el tiempo iba pasando. Mas no cesaba de pensar y sobre la blanca torre cantaba melancólico y Anar en la tarde se cubría de nubes grises y el viento era suave pero frío y su canto hablaba de tristeza y soledad y quien escuchaba las notas en el éter, suspiraba y bajaba la mirada.  
  
Una tarde, Rhinhiriel que sabia lo que sucedía, le hablo sobre la gran torre, cuando el sol aun brillaba a lo lejos y le dijo:  
  
"El tiempo del regreso de Laitalë está al alcance de la mano, pero además de alegría y fuerza para el reino traerá también dolor y pena a vuestro corazón. Escuchad mi consejo y dejad que la barca que baja por el río llegue al mar; a la costa donde esta anclado tu deseo.  
  
Mientras disfruta de la vista y el aire fragante y marino que renueva las ganas de vivir y las esperanzas. ¡Si la barca se desvía hacia otro cause, que no decaiga vuestro espíritu! ¿Acaso no es el mar extenso y profundo? ¿No es la tierra grande y aun inexplorada? ¿No es el cielo vasto y casi infinito?  
  
¿Quién sabe lo que entre las olas y la espuma traigan a vuestros pies un día? ¿O quien conoce lo que podáis conseguir entre los árboles del bosque o las altas montañas? ¿Hasta las mismas estrellas a veces no caen de cielo? Que vuestra alegría sea por los tuyos, y luego por vos.  
  
Ya habrá tiempo para la dicha que todos ansiamos tener para nosotros mismos. ¡Dejad entonces que el tiempo haga su trabajo y encaminaos de nuevo a las obras de vuestra misión! "  
  
Diciendo estas palabras descendieron y se acercaron entonces hacia un edificio que aun estaba en construcción hacia la cascada madre al nordeste de la ciudad, alli Vilendil dijo:  
  
"Este edificio será para vuestro uso y el de todo aquel que desee estar mas cerca de Iluvatar, ya que concebida en la imagen esta la construcción de este templo, donde la gracia de Erú para con este pueblo noble será siempre agradecida y donde grandes alabanzas se elevaran en su nombre. Es mi deseo y es lo que me indica Súlimo, que seáis vos quien con la ayuda de vuestro guía lleve adelante esta obra de iluminación y servicio para con nuestra gente"  
  
Y sonriendo Gilorod asintió y no se hablo de nada mas por ese entonces. 


	2. Velo del Sol

VELO DEL SOL  
  
La obras de Altari recién estaban culminadas. Apenas dos meses habían transcurrido desde que fuese colocada la ultima piedra y parecía, para cualquiera que la viera por primera vez, que estuviese allí desde siempre, desde edades remotas quizás.  
  
Vilendil, sentado frente a un gran ventanal, en la habitación principal de la torre, revisaba algunos pergaminos y escritos sobre un hermoso mesón de madera de corte fino, que resaltaba por su talla labrada con maestría, mientras la brisa fresca se colaba de a ratos, así como la luz de la tarde.  
  
Zagart, uno de los señores enanos venido desde las montañas grises, se la había obsequiado al medio elfo; desde hacia bastante tiempo que conocía su afición por la escritura y el dibujo, así que no dudo en ser él quien le alegrara el corazón con tal detalle. El mismo Thinedhel, constructor de barcos habido, acompaño al casar (en Quenya, "Khaza" en sindarin: Enano) en busca de buena madera para hacerla y fue él quien le sugirió algunos toques élficos que realzaron la belleza natural del mueble, aun siendo solo muy sutiles detalles.  
  
Thinedhel, también conocía al medio elfo, y a veces adivinaba lo que le pasaba por la mente. Aunque no siempre fue así.  
  
Desde el encuentro en el Anduin, Vilendil se le adelantaba a Thinedhel en pensamiento; lo aconsejaba aun cuando él no le comentaba sus propósitos, que por ese entonces eran bien conocidos: La muerte de su padre, le había producido una sed de venganza que no saciaba, ni matando 30 orcos con sus manos. Además de eso, Vilendil era de amistad abierta para con el elfo y en ocasiones le hablaba de sus anhelos y esperanzas, de sus ideales y metas, logrando fortalecer una hermandad entre ellos, aun a través del tiempo, aun cuando no siempre estuvieron en contacto. Ahora volvían a reunirse, justo cuando el tiempo era el indicado; no antes ni después.  
  
Vilendil aun en la torre, seguía inmerso en documentos y rollos escritos, hasta que uno de entre ellos llamó su atención repentinamente:  
  
" ... 'Noleman de las costas del sol....' , año ilegible... - se decía a sí mismo- continua...... 'Generaciones han pasado y aun permanecemos como los guardas de......' no se lee bien.... 'lo.. c...imie..o...' conocimientos? -se preguntaba- de ser así... 'de los conocimientos sagrados........' "  
  
Atanvardo mientras leía, murmuraba frases y medias palabras con las que se encontraba, a medida que avanzaba en la lectura de aquel extraño documento.  
  
Al parecer lo había encontrado muchísimos años antes, aun cuando vagaba en busca de eso que no sabía que era ni donde estaba, la ahora creciente ciudad.  
  
Una humilde familia en las afueras de Ithilien, que le diera cobijo en una de esas noches frías y desoladas de invierno, le regaló un hermoso dibujo montado en un marco de madera sencillo. En él se veía claramente el bosquejo de lo que parecía un mapa costero, que para el medio elfo, no tenía ninguna correspondencia a costa alguna que conociera, y lo tomó como un dibujo inspirado en alguna canción, un relato o algo por el estilo.  
  
Desde ese entonces, lo había llevado consigo sin detenerse en detallarlo demasiado. En un momento tuvo que desprenderlo de su marco y lo plegó para guardarlo, pasando así desapercibido hasta este momento.  
  
En el dorso, en letras pequeñas y casi legibles, había una inscripción que trataba ahora de descifrar. "Noleman de las costas del sol" le resonaba en la mente como algo que alguien escucha o lee una vez y no sabe donde, o si fue un sueño quizás. Lo cierto es que ese nombre le llamaba ahora la atención.  
  
Seguía leyendo y no entendía del todo lo escrito allí:  
  
" ...' aun cuando el tiempo de volver no nos corresponda.....' no se lee..... ' algún CALE..IN deberá buscar a los ........' ...hmm.. 'en las profundas..........' ' donde nuestra madre nos espera' ....'La espada mostrará el camino hacia.......aunque......' ...aunque?....... '....llanto y sufrimiento de nuevo...' ....... ' ella aliviará todo dolor' "  
  
"Parece como una plegaria, como un recordatorio, quizás como una máxima familiar; una familia guerrera. La espada es el camino, aunque ese camino a veces nos trae muchas penas así como victorias.... quizás esas victorias suplan las perdidas y derrotas, sean entonces las que alivien todo dolor" - Reflexionaba Vilendil mientras terminaba de leer el ultimo fragmento.  
  
El tiempo pasaba de prisa y la tarde llegaba a su fin, sin que el medio elfo lo notara. Cuando a su puerta alguien llamaba para saludarle: Thinedhel, que regresaba del poblado en el valle. Largas horas charlarían como en otrora, sin embargo la idea de lo leído regresaba a la mente de Atanvardo de cuando en cuando... Al parecer un velo se había corrido; uno que estuvo allí siempre y hasta ahora se hacia notar. .  
  
Anar cayó en el oeste entonces; la seda fina aun no caía. 


	3. Extraños Recuerdos

EXTRAÑOS RECUERDOS  
  
En el mismo tiempo en que Altari Mindon al fin se erguía entre las montañas; Los cultivos florecían altos y tiernos y ya era cercano el momento de la cosecha. Sin embargo hordas salvajes de hombres que vivían del robo y el vandalismo comenzaron a irrumpir en aquellas, hasta ahora, pacificas tierras. Los ataques a los residentes de los valles eran mas frecuentes así que se ordeno su protección con mayor presencia guardiana y de algunos encuentros a veces salía herido por alguna flecha o alguna espada, alguno que servia al reino. Así fue que se comenzaron a fomentarse las casas de curación y eran alli donde se atendía cualquier caso que necesitase reposo y cuidado; Donde las mujeres expertas y hábiles para la salud y la cura estaban siempre a la disposición.  
  
Entre ellas estaba Gilheniel y gran renombre tenia, ya que había sido instruida en esas artes desde pequeña y muchas heridas y enfermedades trató y sanó con sus dones.  
  
Una tarde, luego de una larga faena, caminaba por los jardines de la ciudad y sentada se encontró mirando hacia el oeste, mientras una canción desde lo alto la hacia traer el tiempo pasado a su mente; cuando aun desconocía tantas cosas del mundo, mientras vivía en los bosques siempre dorados y la vida era tranquila y sin complicaciones.  
  
De pronto un recuerdo la invadió, y se vio a si misma sentada en el linde del bosque, sosteniendo la cabeza de un hombre moribundo mientras bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos, sus manos brillaban y traían de vuelta a la vida a aquel ser.  
  
El canto cesó y despertó del ensueño. El viento había cambiado y ya no era frío ni áspero. Algo había ocurrido que las nubes de lluvia se disipaban y aclaraban el cielo que comenzaba a ser iluminado por las estrellas. Algo contrariada se encamino a casa y paso la noche en inquieto dormir hasta que al fin el alba asomó por sobre las montañas.  
  
Entretanto Thinedhel, el hacedor de barcos junto a Aradhel el noble, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo hacia el muelle de las cascadas que venían desde la ciudad, se encargaban junto a muchos elfos y hombres de la pesca en la laguna, y de vez en cuando hacían expediciones hacia en el gran mar central donde se perdían durante días en desconocidas empresas.  
  
Anamoriel le gustaba conocer nuevos sitios y se mantenía al tanto de la vigilancia de las fronteras del reino, junto a Arendilë y Atanvardo, manteniéndo juntos con las tropas, a raya a los invasores. Gilorod en cambio pasaba largo tiempo conversando con Caledhel el sabio, acerca de muchas cosas, entre ellas de Beleriand y su caída, historia que conocía el elfo a perfección y con detalle ya que había sido en aquellos remotos tiempos parte de la corte de Thingol antes del la perdida del control del reino junto a Annariel, la madre de Vilendil quien servia a Melian y con quien huiría luego hacia las montañas azules y más allá.  
  
Gilheniel por su parte no tenía enfermos que atender ni heridos por el momento, la paz retornaba al reino y quería estar en actividad de nuevo. Trato de unirse a Vilendil y a los otros en los limites de la ciudad, pero ya habían partido. Aun no perdiendo las ganas persuadió a Aradhel y a Huinnuro para que la dejasen partir junto a ellos en sus viajes y lo logró.  
  
Luego de varios días de preparativos y arreglos, partieron entonces los tres compañeros con algunos elfos en barcas de madera plateada, con altas velas blancas llevando el escudo unificado estampado en ellas y la figura esbelta de un cisne con alas abiertas en la proa, típico rasgo de la herencia remota de la gente amada de Alqualondë, ancestros de los Galadrim a los cuales Thinedhel perteneció y más aun desciende.  
  
Así, navegando río abajo, llegaron días después al mar central y colocando un pequeño campamento pasaron algunos días junto a sus playas mientras al correr de los días reconocían el terreno cercano.  
  
Sucedió que una mañana, Thinedhel y sus compañeros fueron en busca de alimento y salieron temprano, mientras Gilheniel aun dormía y ella no notó la ausencía hasta que despertando se encontró sola entonces.  
  
Recién se levantabaa y saliendo de su ensoñación, desde el campamento divisó el gran mar y por alguna razón sintió que las aguas la llamaban, como atrayéndola a bañarse en sus aguas y al cabo de algunos minutos dirigió sus pasos hacia ella luego de vencer sus propios pensamientos que la frenaban. Caminó por largo rato por la costa hacia el este mientras iba como hipnotizada por una música que se navegaba en el el aire, en la brisa cálida que traía el mar, y que a medida que caminaba se acercaba cada vez mas, llenándola de gozo y a la vez de curiosidad.  
  
Por un momento, sintió que no gobernaba sus acciones y que iba atraída sin remedio a un destino desconocido, cuando de pronto, como en una pequeña playa escondida, encontró a un hombre de ropajes de guerrero un poco razgadas, sentado sobre una roca donde las olas golpeaban, entonando una suerte de canción, mientras el brillo del agua salpicada, reflejaba tonos multicolores con cada rayo de sol.  
  
Era un hombre, pero a la vez parecía un elfo de antaño; su porte era fuerte como los segundos nacidos, pero su rostro y su voz resaltaban la belleza de sus palabras y su canto no dejaba de envolver con sutiles hebras la mirada y el corazón de Lissema; Tal era la fascinación en la que ella se encontraba.  
  
Mientras le escuchaba su corazón se volvió hacia él y no pudo escapar entonces del hechizo; Su mente recreaba la realidad de las cosas que decía y se estremeció al comprender lo profundo de los sentimientos que albergaba el extraño de sus ojos que a la vez no le era del todo desconocido.  
  
La canción hablaba de una vida en peligro, que mientras transitaba oscuros caminos de muerte, vio una luz que le llamaba a regresar, que siguió con emoción y con la cual logro despertar de un sueño sin retorno. Vería entonces la luz de nuevo sobre él, iluminándole el rostro como dos estrellas que le veían con alegría y hasta con ternura mientras le sonreían y le daban vida a su vida. Hablaba de una vida sin recuerdos que comenzó de nuevo a contarse desde ese día. El día que su corazón le fuese robado por aquellos ojos y que deseaba ver con tanto anhelo y que eran desde entonces su guía en el camino solitario e inspiración en cada pensamiento hermoso que floreciera en su mente llena de olvido o en su canto que no conocía otra razón de ser que no fuese aquella que le salvara de la eterna noche.  
  
Mientras ella le admiraba, él la vio al fin, y con ayuda de la música de las olas, se acerco a Lissema como en un sueño; Con lentitud y suavidad, deslizándose entre sus brazos, y ella en los suyos, permaneciendo así mientras las aguas bañaban sus pies y Anar pasaba silencioso sobre ellos.  
  
Cuando aun Gilheniel escuchaba a Aiwan cantar, Thinedhel volvía con sus compañeros al campamento y se alarmaron a no encontrar rastro alguno de Lissema. Temiendo algún rapto por algún enemigo, se dieron en su busca pero no la hallaron ni ese día ni los siguientes. Ya que ella permaneció junto a él y de su lado no se apartó, pues el amor le había ganado a la razón y mucho mas grave aun: su corazón.  
  
Con las manos vacías regresaron río arriba a Olostion varios días despues, y la pena por la perdida cubrió la ciudad y a su gente entonces. ¡Se ha apagado la estrella de sus manos! ¡La luz de sus ojos ahora no nos mira! - decían.  
  
Sin embargo Rhinhiriel nada dijo acerca de lo sucedido y guardo silencio. Vilendil ordeno entonces su búsqueda y comenzó así a actuar de nuevo el hado. Este hecho desencadenaría el encuentro de algo mas que una doncella perdida en los brazos de su amado; Una jugada del destino. 


	4. Rumbos Opuestos

RUMBOS OPUESTOS  
  
La noche serena anunciaba una velada de estrellas, de cielo iluminado y fresco. Era ya mediados de Lotessë, de días cálidos y de noches de brisa ligera y refrescante.  
  
Así siempre las noches hechas para los amantes, esas que parecen tan cortas y a la vez infinitas. Cuando en brazos suaves consiguen cobijo, o en suaves susurros consiguen el placido sueño. Esas eran los noches de los recién reencontrados Gilheniel y Aiwan, que descansaban bajo un techado sencillo en las cercanías del mar, de aquella orilla escondida. Esa era la gloria del amor bajo la luna creciente y siempre brillante, de paz y serenidad; No como la que semanas antes viviera uno de los habitantes de la creciente Olostion. Aquella que desataría tantos sucesos y que sería como la primera gota que cae del cielo sobre la alta montaña, bajando entre las ramas hasta que convirtiéndose en riachuelo atrae mas agua y forma un río indetenible y tempestuoso.  
  
Aquella oscura noche, cuando se levantó un gran bullicio y muchos jinetes negros encendían los cultivos y daban muerte a quienes salían en su defensa.  
  
Aquella noche estaba Valamir en pie, con el sueño tranquilo arrancado de sus ojos y presto con la primera cosa que consiguió a la mano: un tridente del granero para ayudar a su padre a expulsar a los invasores de sus tierras. Eran tiempos pacíficos y no estaba instruido en el camino de la espada por petición de su madre Aëregwen, pero principalmente de Galahir, su padre.  
  
Así entre los gritos lejanos y el fuego peleaban los hombres, y más allá la guardia real ya rechazaba los intrusos y estos huían con lo poco que pudieron robar; otros morían por la lanza y la flecha certera, también por la mordedura fría de las espadas brillantes. Sin embargo Galahir y su hijo aun combatían con cuatro Morhunrim, los guerreros de corazón negro, como se hacían llamar: uno a caballo y tres que peleaban a pie.  
  
Uno de ellos se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Valamir, los otros dos a pie tenia la lucha perdida contra el gondoriano Camelong (manos pesadas), que demostraba increíble habilidad con ambos brazos; portaba una espada corta en su izquierda y una espada mas gruesa y rojiza en su diestra llamadas Sigilach y Crislach (La Daga y Espada de la llama danzante) también conocidas como Muinthel (las Hermanas) que anteriormente habían dado fin a muchos; por que aun en las tierras que le vieran nacer, Galahir tuvo que combatir desde muy joven y ya para ese entonces prometía mucho como guerrero. Sin embargo su único norte fue su familia y demostraba su destreza que no menguaba con el tiempo, solo cuando era necesario, como en esta ocasión por ejemplo: Se enfrentaba cómodamente a dos adversarios a la vez y ya uno estaba herido de muerte.  
  
Valamir Mithenel (de los ojos grises) había aniquilado a su oponente y le daba la estocada final al herido por su padre, mientras éste terminaba con su enemigo. Pero quiso el destino serle adverso cuando al detener un ataque con Sigilach y esgrimir la espada hacia el corazón del Morhunin; al fin se decidiera a atacar el jinete que se había mantenido observando la lucha, tomándolo desprevenido.  
  
Dhurog era el nombre de aquel jinete. Era de piel blanca, tostada por el sol, no era muy grueso de cuerpo, no tenía cabello y usaba barba corta pero espesa de color rojizo oscuro. No portaba espada, solo un guante negro metálico en su mano derecha que le cubría parte del antebrazo. A simple vista parecería alguien que representa poco peligro, pero no era así; sobre su corcel Rhoscel se lanzó sobre Galahir que le daba casi la espalda y éste no le vio venir de pronto.  
  
Dhurog con la rapidez y agilidad de su mano izquierda desplegó una cinta oscura que llevaba al cinto, que como una serpiente atrapó al padre de Valamir por el cuello y éste sintió el golpe y la asfixia repentina, además de la presencia del caballo a sus espaldas mientras era sujetado y quedaba a merced de su adversario en tierra.  
  
Su hijo corrió para ayudarle, mientras el enemigo que casi perecía ante Muinthel aprovechó para con la espada destajarlo, y sobre el pecho le hizo una herida muy seria, que hubiese sido mortal si Mithenel no se hubiese abalanzado sobre él matándole, al clavarle la lanza por la espalda. Rápidamente atacó a Dhurog para salvar a su padre que ya estaba casi desvanecido, y éste le soltó para evitar la muerte segura, mientras Galahir caía ahora de bruces.  
  
Dhurog esquivó el golpe y dio media vuelta en su caballo alejándose de Valamir, mientras como serpiente lista para atacar de nuevo, enroscó el látigo sobre sí mismo, para volver sobre un buen ángulo y castigar al muchacho insolente.  
  
Mithenel pensando solo en su padre que estaba de cara al suelo y sangrando, corrió hacia él, sin percatarse que el enemigo no había huido como imaginó, si no que vendría por él de nuevo. Así, cuando al tratar de levantar a Galahir, Lygoth le mordió el brazo izquierdo y le jaló hacia atrás cayendo boca arriba dejándolo desconcertado. Dando un salto rápido desde Rhoscel, fue a buscarle mientras aun le sostenía. Valamir trató de incorporarse y con el tridente atacarle pero el Heiredan (el hombre zurdo) le soltó, y a cierta distancia se mantuvo con el látigo extendido en el suelo delante de él.  
  
Tomando su arma de ocasión con ambas manos, Mithenel se mantuvo en guardia, mientras Rhoscel se encabritaba y con pasos fuertes y elegantes, pisaba el suelo detrás de su amo, como mofándose del joven.  
  
Valamir era un hombre fuerte de contextura no muy gruesa, de cabellos claros como el cielo a la hora del alba, de ojos grises que recuerdan a los nobles numenoreanos en las tierras de Andor, alto, apenas en la edad viril, de hermoso rostro, inocente a pesar de su porte valiente y guerrero. Dhurog lo vio y se quedo quieto por unos minutos como pensando. De pronto sacudió a Lygoth contra el suelo y generando una onda acaricio las manos de Mithenel y una herida leve apareció en ellas, y en otro movimiento rápido del látigo ataco al frente y el joven esquivo el golpe, colocando la lanza tri punteada en defensa, pero le fue arrebatada lanzándole lejos y este quedo indefenso.  
  
El Heiredan jugando con el joven, ejecutó un próximo movimiento de ataque girando el látigo casi en la cara de su adversario y le pareció a Valamir que la suerte le acompañaba y que había fallado el golpe, pero estaba errado; había sido solo para distraer su atención y tomar fuerza en un giro sobre sí mismo hacia la izquierda, así con la velocidad adquirida en el primer lance y un segundo giro de su brazo sobre su cabeza, dirigía ahora una mordida violenta a la pierna izquierda de Mithenel, hacia el tobillo, quedando a media espalda de Valamir. Le alcanzó entonces y enroscándole con fiereza y dolor, sintió la dura tensión aplicada a través del látigo y luego de súbito sintió el jalón, que bruscamente lo arrastraba por el suelo hacia el enemigo, mientras aun en su sorpresa había recibido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y le dejaba aturdido. Dhurog no se detenía y reía a la par que lo atraía hacia él.  
  
Al fin lo tuvo cerca y le colocó la bota de cuero sucia y gastada sobre el pecho y le escupió.  
  
"Ja! Gusano! Arrástrate... si! Arrástrate siempre! Así te pisare cada vez que me plazca... jajajaja ya que al igual que este hombre muerto habrás de comer tierra también! O quizás deba alargar tu dolor con una muerte en vida? Ja! Ya se verá!"  
  
En ese momento lo agarro por los cabellos y lo alzó mientras silbaba fuerte y llegaba a su encuentro el corcel oscuro como la tierra árida y seca, Rhoscel. Tomó a Valamir casi inconsciente y lo monto en la cruz del caballo y acto seguido subió a lomo y partió rápido al oeste, ya que llegaba ya la guardia real al sitio y otros de su banda que escapaban también le cubrían desde atrás la huida.  
  
Mithenel, como en un mundo distante escucho lo que gritaban unos y otros y solo llegó a sentir algo de sosiego al saber que quizás su padre se salvaría, a diferencia de lo que le esperaba según él: una muerte dolorosa.  
  
Había sido una noche de luna velada y las aguas del Nargaerur quietas y serenas acariciaban las costas a las primeras horas del la mañana. Corría el primer día de Lotessë ( -Mayo- Quenya) y los vientos habían cesado un poco; el calor comenzaba a sentirse radiar del suelo al morir la tarde y el vapor caliente se elevaba en la atmósfera hasta entrada la noche cuando se atenuaba un poco al venir del norte las brisas frías a refrescar el ambiente, así hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando aun Anar en el cielo apenas iluminaba por sobre las altas montañas de las Meneltobas y conseguía el valle del Sirineldion, a los pies de las tres cascadas, en nieblas finas como brumas, que huían asustadas ante el Aran Elenion del Ilmen (el rey de las estrellas: El Sol), dejando al descubierto la hierba alta, las hojas tiernas y las ramas de los árboles, cargadas de frutos de la estación y hasta los capullos de las flores en rocío cristalino y brillante ante la luz. Así despertaba otro día en el valle; tranquilo para muchos, sereno. Para otros desesperado, de angustia.  
  
Aëregwen al lado de Galahir, lloraba desconsolada. Desde Altari, se veían las volutas de humo, de incendios moribundos, y aun sobre los muros de la ciudad se podían ver los caballeros de la guardia aquí y allá.  
  
Desde las Mithram, los muros de plata, miraba Nódriem hacia el Oeste, con la vista perdida en la lejanía. Junto a él, Aredhel el noble, que le hablaba acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior y también del rapto y el futuro incierto de Valamir.  
  
Nódriem Ionedhel ("Hijo de Elfo"; Sindarin) era amigo de Galahir, ya que su padre y Camelong, eran también amigos cuando vivian en Gondor. Luego de la muerte de sus padres Nódriem dejo la ciudad y se marcho lejos. En ese entonces, Valamir era aun pequeño y sin embargo grande era el afecto que sentía por él. Luego de muchas travesías y de ser llevado a Olostion durante el éxodo de la mano de su padre adoptivo Aredhel, se vieron de nuevo y fue feliz el encuentro.  
  
Habían pasado muchos años y Valamir había ganado edad y estatura. Sin embargo, Ionedhel no dejaba de estar al pendiente de él; le enseñaba las artes escritas élficas aprendidas a su vez por el elfo Aredhel Lasscalen (Hoja Verde), lo instruía acerca de la historia antigua, acerca de la minería y el tallado de las gemas además de una que otra clase de ataque y defensa a escondidas de su padre. Mithenel, por su parte lo seguía y le admiraba; Siempre le había visto como un hermano mayor y le guardaba mucho respeto y cariño.  
  
Mucho sufría Nódriem y su dolor le impelía a hacer algo al respecto; no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Así que organizando un grupo junto a Aredhel y algunos hombres, emprendieron la búsqueda hacia mas allá del Sirhelë, al oeste, que duró varios días pero ni huella, ni rastro encontró que le llevara a Valamir y su pena crecía con el pasar de las horas, de los días.  
  
Por esos días, el segundo del mes para ser exacto, hacia el oeste distante, un hombre y varios compañeros lograban salir del gran desierto de Eärnar, el desierto del fuego, con rumbo incierto hacia las Ered Gaerin, buscando la ciudad de los tres ríos entre las montañas, sin hallarle durante los cuatro días siguientes. Nadie esperaría su llegada, valiosa sería su ayuda entonces.  
  
Ionedhel al tercer día de viaje venía de regreso de las cercanías de Uileulca-ména (Región de la Enredadera Maligna, Quenya. Uilumgardh en sindarin, mismo significado) donde lograron avanzar muy poco, ya que eran tierras anegadas como pantanos, donde cierto artificio desconocido reinaba, haciendo a las plantas crecer en retorcidas formas y volverse traidoras a sus visitantes.  
  
Se decía que atrapaban con sus largas ramas rastreras, los pies de los que osaban entrar y los ahogaban en las aguas oscuras; que los colgaban de cabeza en algún árbol marchito dejándolos a merced de alguna bestia salvaje o los envolvían como capullos y los mataban de hambre y sed. Rumores quizás, pero nadie se atrevía más allá de lo debido. Solo se supo de alguien que los cruzó alguna vez y salió de allí intocado, pero esos hechos pertenecen a otra historia.  
  
Luego de comer un almuerzo furtivo, Nódriem le habló a Aredhel para que volviese a Olostion con los demás, ya que quizás sus fuerzas serian necesarias allá en la protección de las fronteras, mientras él continuaba solo hacia el norte, hacia las tierras de Sein Cair Andros, cruzando las Ered Meneltobas por el paso de Cîlross (Sindarin) con el fin de hablar con el duque en persona para pedir su ayuda.  
  
Aredhel, creyó conveniente la propuesta y se decidió a partir prontamente, no sin antes hablarle:  
  
"Hijo mío, vos que no procedéis de mi; grande como el cielo sobre nosotros es mi amor hacia vos. Sé perfectamente vuestra preocupación y vuestro afán, ya que tenéis en alta estima al joven de los ojos grises. Pero debéis entender también que hay ciertas cosas que escapan de nuestras manos y que el destino no os permite conseguir, por más fuerte que sea nuestro deseo.  
  
Es desconocido para cualquiera, que tiene destinado Erú para cada uno de nosotros y os digo esto por que es posible que no este en vos hallarle y sea otro el hado que guíe a Valamir. Miradme! Bendecido fui en verdad al encontraros aquel día y bienaventurado nuestro camino hasta el sol de hoy.  
  
Sin embargo, como ya he dicho, no está en nosotros decidir las maneras de cómo las cosas han de venir o suceder, solo podemos sortearlas para que nos favorezcan lo mas que se pueda.  
  
Os ruego volváis a mi pronto, ya que al igual que vos, me entristecería no saber de alguien que es caro a mi corazón y mas aun saberlo perdido para siempre.  
  
Aguardaremos hasta vuestro regreso, trayendo buenas nuevas con vos. Axor y yo esperaremos hasta entonces! Adiós!"  
  
Y marchando con sus camaradas hacia el este, Aredhel se marchó, despidiéndose de Nódriem, mientras este se alistaba para encaminarse ahora hacia el noreste. Alejándose así más que nunca de Valamir, ya que Dhurog lo había llevado hacia el sur y no hacia el norte o el oeste, donde se pensaba habían huido los Morhunrim. A esas horas ya estaba en las cercanías del bosque muerto, hacia un lugar llamado Malt-hrota Casarion; Ya con anticipación, se habían cumplido las palabras de Aredhel. 


	5. Ilusiones

ILUSIONES  
  
Corría el quinto día de Lotessë, y veloz hacia el norte del Sirineldion, cruzaba a galope Nódriem, acercándose ahora al Cîlross, el paso de la lluvia; una especie de atajo entre las montañas, para llegar rápidamente al folde este del Meneltobas.  
  
Se le llamaba así, por que en cualquier época del año, una lluvia constante caía sobre el lugar y sumado a la espesa vegetación y el terreno húmedo y resbaladizo, hacia la tarea de cruce difícil y lenta. Se contaba que en tiempos muy remotos, una elfa avari vivía allí junto a su esposo e hijos, en un humilde hogar entre los arboles a los pies de la montaña y que un día, unas bestias nacidas en la oscuridad del mundo atacaron su casa y mataron a su familia entera, dejándola sola y moribunda. Cuenta la leyenda que lloró su desgracia a la montaña y se dice que el espíritu que vivía en su interior la escucho y antes de que ella muriera le prometió que su pena y su llanto serian eternos en ese lugar, limpiando con lagrimas desde lo alto, la sangre derramada de su familia, al igual que alejando todo mal de allí hasta el fin del tiempo.  
  
Así todo elfo, hombre, bestia o cualquiera otra que se acercase, sabría de su dolor y mojándose con lluvia fría y caminando una senda tortuosa, sentirían el peso de la desgracia sufrida por ella, siendo de llovizna y frío para los corazones oprimidos; y de niebla y granizo para aquellos orgullosos y malignos en su ser.  
  
Moría la tarde y Ionedhel acampaba a los pies de la montaña, pensando emprender de nuevo el viaje a través del paso al día siguiente con el amanecer, para vadear con más facilidad las dificultades del terreno y de la lluvia.  
  
Mientras tanto, en Malt-hrota, Valamir veía la llegada de su tercera noche en ese lugar. Dhurog se había ausentado y lo había dejado en custodia de unos de sus hombres mientras se reunía según decían, con un extraño personaje venido del Noroeste, propiamente del folde este del Númen-Metta, que traía consigo los designios de los Valar.  
  
En realidad desconocían el verdadero significado de esas frases y rumores, ya que les era raro que Dhurog hiciera tratos con alguien como él: "Con un mago! Quien quiere tratos con un mago que sirve al oscuro y a la vez dice venir de parte de los Valar?"- decían.  
  
En efecto, El Heiredan había sido convocado por el sujeto venido del oeste, con motivo de ofrecerle un trato y esté fue a verle en los lindes del bosque muerto hacia el sur, cercano a las costas del Nargaerur donde le esperaba.  
  
Allí en una pequeña tienda, alumbrada por antorchas flameantes y una hoguera viva estaba el mago, con unos cuantos hombres. Dhurog fue recibido dentro y hablaron entonces:  
  
"Quien eres? Un mago según sé... Que quiere un mago tratar conmigo? Acaso no tiene poder suficiente para lograr sus propósitos que tiene que pedir favores a un mortal? Ja! Hablad de una vez!"  
  
El mago sentado con una sonrisa serena pero oscura, miraba con orgullo. Estaba ataviado en una túnica verde, portando un báculo con un cristal engarzado, en su mano derecha. Luego de escuchar lo dicho por el hombre respondió:  
  
"Lirezel es el nombre que os daré, aun cuando soy conocido por muchos otros. Y en verdad he venido a proponeros un negocio, más que a pediros ayuda.  
  
Si bien conozco, lideras a muchos hombres y pueden serme útiles para alcanzar una de mis metas. Y aun cuando puedo prescindir de vos para tenerlos bajo mis órdenes, he querido daros una oportunidad, al haceros venir hasta aquí para que por una vía de entendimiento y beneficio mutuo lleguemos a un acuerdo. Me seguís en la idea? "  
  
El rostro de Dhurog se enrojeció y la risa orgullosa que había en sus labios se disipó de golpe. Con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados respondió sin dilación:  
  
"Como te atreves? Llamarme aquí para semejante tontería? Ja! Para que querría yo aliarme a ti? Y más aun, arrodillarme ante ti con semejante trato? Jamas! Óyelo bien aprendiz de hechicero! Jamas! No tengo nada que negociar contigo!"  
  
Y levantándose de la silla río una vez más y con la mano al ciño se dio vuelta para marcharse. Cuando escucho la voz de Lirezel de nuevo diciendo:  
  
"Ya os he dicho. Quise ser generoso con vos pero me habéis dado la espalda. Crees prudente darle la espalda a un mago?"  
  
Y en ese instante, Dhurog se volvió decidido a atacar con Lygoth, cuando se percato que no había nadie en la tienda. Y la confusión le veló de pronto, pero no lo suficiente como para no percatarse que Lirezel estaba detrás de él. Y dando un salto hacia delante se volteó y miró pero el mago tampoco estaba allí. Estaba solo.  
  
Salió de inmediato de la tienda y la hoguera seguía encendida y vio a Lirezel allí al fin, del otro lado; de pie y solo. En realidad no hubo nadie allí nunca, el mago siempre estuvo solo. Y Dhurog entendió que era todo una trampa: Había sido una ilusión; ni la tienda estaba detrás. Sintió temor de no saber que esperar y entonces de nuevo Lirezel habló:  
  
"Veo que no sirvió de nada mi propuesta de buena voluntad. Ahora os toca esperar el resultado de vuestra tonta decisión. "  
  
Al decir estas palabras se escuchó un ruido entre los arboles cercanos y todo quedo en silencio. Lirezel vio alrededor y algo le inquietaba: Una fuerza extraña, mas no dijo nada.  
  
En el momento que siguió, Dhurog estaba inmovilizado y tenia la mirada fija en el mago del otro lado de la hoguera alta y brillante.  
  
De pronto como por una súbita incandescencia vio de nuevo al mago y no le distinguió. Había cambiado su vestimenta y ya no se veía igual. Allí los ojos del Heiredan casi salen de sus órbitas al ver la nueva apariencia de Lirezel del otro lado del fuego: Riendo y marchándose mientras quedaba detenido como estatua sin poder decir palabra alguna.  
  
Pasó la noche callada y vigilante sobre la tierra media y ya al amanecer comenzaba Nódriem a cruzar el Cîlross.  
  
Un poco antes, esa madrugada del día quinto, reapareció Dhurog en Malt- hrota, y reuniendo a sus hombres les dijo:  
  
"Es preciso que partamos hacia el campamento en Uilumgardh, ya que ha debemos planear de una vez por todas el golpe definitivo contra la ciudad. Ya no podemos esperar más! Nadie nos puede tomar la delantera!"  
  
Los Morhunrim vieron preocupación en el rostro de Dhurog y preguntaron por el cambio repentino y acerca de la reunión con el extranjero en el sur. Dhurog solo se limito a decir:  
  
"No tenemos nada que tratar con extraños! Solo importa nuestro objetivo: saquear y gobernar sobre los vestigios de Olostion!"  
  
Y todos con ímpetu gritaron apoyando la decisión que se había tardado mucho, según ellos, en tomar su líder. Y fue así como dejando solo un reducido grupo en Malt-hrota partieron con el amanecer hacia los pantanos del oeste, donde el grueso de los Morhunrim permanecía atento a nuevas ordenes. Antes de marcharse, el Heiredan se acercó a Valamir mirándolo con extrañeza y ordenó que lo ataran y lo dejaran allí en el fondo de la caverna sin alimento ni agua, para que lo matara el paso de los días.  
  
Valamir hasta ese entonces había comido poco y la sed y la fatiga del cuerpo débil lo hacían somnoliento y delirante. Se regocijaba pensando en el hogar, en su familia, mientras se preguntaba que sería de ellos; si lo estarían buscando. Pensaba en el juguetón de Axor, el perro fiel de su hermano Ionedhel. "Nódriem... que será de mi? Vendréis a buscarme quizás?" se decía mientras caía en un sueño cansón y repetitivo, ahora atado casi sin esperanzas.  
  
Mientras tanto, Nódriem avanzaba; Como esperaba, una lluvia fina lo recibía, mojándole las vestiduras y helándole hasta los huesos; no tanto como hubiese imaginado y solo hasta que Anar hizo su aparición a media mañana.  
  
Aredhel, a esas horas daba la noticia del viaje, ya de regreso en la ciudad y las cabezas gachas denotaban desesperanza. Haeré que sabía de la búsqueda organizó algunos grupos de rescate, que a la larga tampoco dieron con el muchacho. Vilendil junto a Rhinhiriel dirigía las re construcciones y el nuevo acomodo de los que habían perdido todo, mientras Thinedhel terminaba de preparar unas embarcaciones nuevas para una próxima expedición al sur y Arendilë y Anamoriel acompañaban a Haeré en las fronteras con la guardia real.  
  
Caída la tarde, Nódriem salía al fin al valle del folde este y con rápido galope se acercaba a un recodo del río que nace en las montañas hacia más allá al noroeste llamado Ulbanien, las aguas azules, bautizado así en la lengua Valarin, propia del Maia que lleva la égida de Oromë. Acampo en sus orillas aun cuando faltaba menos de un par de jornadas de su destino: la bien custodiada Sein Cair Andros. Y allí paso la noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente una compañía enviada por Arioch, fue al encuentro de Ionedhel, que ya había sido visto por ojo avizor del duque en la distancia aun el día anterior. Y le dio así la bienvenida a sus estancias. La gran torre dentro de las aguas, Minien Mindon llamada por algunos, conocida por todos como Nueva Cair Andros. 


	6. Camino al Nargaerur

EL CAMINO AL NARGAERUR  
  
Desde las lejanas tierras del sur, caminaba un valiente guerrero que había escuchado rumores de que se levantaba una hermosa ciudad en algún rincón de la tierra media y quiso su corazón verle, ya que se decía que gentes de muchas razas y provenientes de muchos sitios vivían allí formando una unión contra toda maldad del mundo. Así que pensando en que si fuese cierto esto, pondría su espada y su valor al servicio de tan noble causa.  
  
Por largo tiempo vivió en Esgaroth y defendía esas tierras en el anonimato, hasta que llegado el momento cruzó las montañas nubladas hacia el oeste, en busca de aquella ciudad y no la halló; y al llegar a la costa de esas tierras, Ossë le hablo entre las olas y le dijo: "Hacia el este se levantaba la gran ciudad, dirige vuestros pasos hacia ese lugar. El camino no es claro pero hay una estrella en el mar, que dejará cegados vuestros ojos además de escarcha en vuestro corazón. Ella guiará tus pasos el resto del camino"  
  
Alentado con nuevas fuerzas, recorrió las tierras de Gondor buscando alguna pista y se entero por ese entonces del suceso del Balrog derrotado en las fronteras de Ithilien, además de la partida posterior y misteriosa de la princesa del reino junto a un caballero elfo hacia un destino desconocido. Entonces dedujo que algo tenia de cierto lo que decían los pobladores: hacia el este se dirigían por un llamado divino; aun cuando para ellos parecían solo cuentos de viejas. Estaban conectados los hechos sin duda.  
  
Luego de unos días de viaje de regreso a Esgaroth se topó con una banda de desertores de las filas del ejercito enviado a Mordor; hombres de piel oscura y rostros duros y marcados por el odio y el sol inclemente. Muchos provenían del sur y habían sido forzados a enrolarse en las tropas del oscuro y más que lealtad sentían odio por él. Ahora asaltaban y despojaban a los viajeros poco precavidos y de eso vivían.  
  
En esa ocasión intentaron robar a Battousai (llamado en sindarin Gilharad), pero les llevaba mucha ventaja; al primer ataque ya había desarmado a 4 y tenia uno tomado del cuello con cuchillo en mano. Lo cual cambiaba radicalmente la situación a favor del recién llegado.  
  
Viendo que no era un hombre cualquiera, y que compartía con ellos cierto lenguaje común, se doblegaron ante él y lo tomaron por líder entonces. Reformando sus vías en caminos de bien, se mantuvo con ellos por unos cuantos meses.  
  
Sin embargo no era la vida que quería para sí; errante y proscrita. Ya tiempo atrás había oído la voz del Maia y sabia que su destino estaba en el este. Así que despidiéndose de sus compañeros decidió cruzar el mar de fuego (Eärnar) y encaminarse en la búsqueda de la ciudad escondida; pero ya ninguno quería dejar ir a su nuevo líder, así que decidieron seguirle a pesar de las advertencias de un camino difícil e insospechado.  
  
Desde su pequeño campamento, en las colinas del mar de Rhun, se dirigieron hacia el este y con muchas penas y necesidades cruzaron el gran desierto de Eärnar hasta que al fin llegaron al paso de muchos días, a una cadena de montañas. Al parecer habían perdido orientación durante el trayecto y se desviaron un poco al sudeste.  
  
Según conocía Gilharad Varyanien, la ciudad estaba entre las montañas y un río descendía de ella. Buscó en la zona por algunos días, pero no consiguió ni río ni nada parecido. Cruzaron entonces las montañas por el norte y llegaron al cabo de un día a un río curvo y sinuoso, de cauce ancho y de aguas rápidas. Decidieron seguirlo de momento ya que era una fuente de agua para consumo y de alimento seguro y en ese instante estaban desconcertados en cuanto al camino a seguir.  
  
Apenas amanecía. Corría entonces el día sexto del mes de Lotessë; Varyanien había encontrado el río que cruza el bosque de Aridor.  
  
Por esas horas, pero hacia otro sitio, propiamente Malt-hrota Casarion, ocurrían otros hechos: Dhurog regresaba extrañamente a la guarida, justo cuando el día anterior había dejado moribundo a Valamir en lo profundo de la cueva.  
  
Varyanien por su parte, luego de seguir el río por casi dos días, llegó junto a los suyos, a la desembocadura torrente: Un lago inmenso casi como un mar.  
  
Gilharad en la lengua de su adopción (sindarin) la llamó Nargaerur, que significa ancho mar caliente, nombrándolo así por sus tibias aguas y por la grandeza con la que se imponía, que lo hacia parecer un mar inmenso.  
  
En los meses de mucho viento o cuando Isil hacia sus apariciones, hasta se levantaban grandes olas y sus aguas llegaban a ser casi innavegables. Mucho tiempo antes Vilendil le llamó Eärminnor, en la lengua Noldorin (Quenya), ya que decía que era como un mar tierra adentro.  
  
Varyanien amaba el mar y le atraía mucho el lugar, así que los compañeros decidieron asentarse cercano al lago, un poco hacia el sur hacia los linderos de un bosque espeso, que era extensión de aquel que venia desde los pies de las primeras montaña con las que se habían topado pero ahora en el folde este, las cuales llamaron Ered Gaerin (montañas cobrizas), debido a que tomaban ese tono con la luz del sol en pleno día. Así a orillas del bosque levantaron su caradh (pequeño campamento, grupo de tiendas).  
  
Pocos días después pero en otra orilla del Nargaerur, hacia el nordeste; Lissema y Aiwan se conocían y caminaban juntos en una playa escondida, de blanca arena y altas palmeras que les sirvió de techo y cobijo, mientras los amigos de Gilheniel; Aredhel y Thinedhel sin lograr conseguirla regresaban a Meluvenorë, llamada aun por ese entonces Olostion, en busca de ayuda y consejo, ya que se temía un rapto por los hombres cetrinos que habían estado atacando las fronteras del reino hacia poco tiempo atrás.  
  
Gilharad con alguno de sus hombres habían cruzado el río que baja del valle de Sirineldion, al que llamaban Sirhelë, e impeccionaban la costa cuando descubrieron los restos de un campamento pequeño de hacia pocos días; clara evidencia que había gente viviendo cerca de esa zona y que debían andar con cautela. Conociendo la situación, Varyanien envió a sus compañeros en varias direcciones a recaudar información al respecto mientras él hacia lo mismo a lo largo de la costa este de la desembocadura del río, que por alguna razón le atraía de algún modo.  
  
Luego de un par de días, allí en el esplendor de una tarde, entre las aguas cristalinas y brillantes por la luz de Anar, vio su perdición y su condena: "La Estrella del Mar" pensó.  
  
Una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos, que jugaba con las olas mientras tomaba un baño y se refrescaba del calor reinante. Allí callado, mudo ante aquella visión estuvo sin moverse entre la vegetación como paralizado; La joven no era otra que Gilheniel Lissema. Al parecer Aiwan se había ausentado en busca de leña y algunos frutos, y ella se deleitaba en la playa y sin advertir la presencia del extraño.  
  
Gilharad la deseó entonces y quiso el hado que estuviese allí y observara la beatitud de su figura casi desnuda y la sutileza de sus movimientos, para enamorarse irremediablemente de ella y caer bajo su hechizo, del cual podía difícilmente escapar. 


	7. El Retorno de Mirelen

EL REGRESO DE MIRELEN  
  
Mirelen Laitalë, la hermosa y bendita elfa, cabalgaba con rapidez desde el oeste, desde el paso gris, no pudiendo evitar los enfrentamientos con las hordas malignas de esas tierras y los largos días de camino. Pero no estaba sola como en un principio, de vuelta al tiempo en que conocía a Vilendil en Rivendel, al igual que ahora él tampoco lo estaba.  
  
Mirelen tenía bajo su comando ahora, un ejercito aguerrido de elfos reclutados a través de los años y de la cosecha de triunfos y alianzas, que la seguían y les eran fieles, reconociendo en ella la voluntad de los Valar además del coraje y el poder que representaba haber nacido y pertenecer a la raza Vanyar, venida de Aman en tiempos remotos.  
  
Esto ocurría días antes del rapto de Valamir, venía con prisa ya que sabía que el tiempo de volver había llegado y que ahora mas que nunca su ayuda sería necesaria en la ciudad profetizada, que ya para entonces estaba bien adelantada en construcción.  
  
Venía con la noticia de que un Istar, al cual le venía siguiendo los pasos desde muchos años atrás, había caido en las sombas y que motivado por un rencor que ella desconocía, pretendía huir hacia las tierras del este buscando quizás aliados o agrupar fuerzas oscuras; sus intenciones le eran veladas aun.  
  
El séquito que acompañaba a Mirelen, era digno de admiración ya que en su mayoría era líderizado por doncellas de porte aguerrido y fuerte, sin dejar de asombrar aun más por su belleza y su destreza para combatir a caballo y hasta en enfrentamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo. Algunas eran damas descendientes de grandes nobles, y otras de diversos orígenes motivadas por grandes ideales de justicia y honor que seguían a la elfa, con el único propósito de reunir fuerzas contra el mal y erradicarlo de Arda, aunque algunas tenían otros propósitos quizás más personales motivados por rencores o sed de venganza, entre otros sentimientos.  
  
Dos de sus más cercanas compañeras eran una elfa y una mujer mortal; respondían a los nombres de Dierdre Rhianion y la señora de Ithilien: Aranel Galadhel. La primera era serena y silenciosa, de rápido y efectivo actuar tanto con las palabras como con las armas; su rostro lo llevaba velado la mayoría del tiempo; lo cubría un turbante ligero que le envolvía parte de la cabeza y solo dejaba una abertura para la fácil visión. Quien la viera solo alcanzaba a ver sus ojos profundos y claros. En esta ocasión llevaba vestiduras de guerrera Gondoriana, de tonos oscuros y botas altas, sim embargo, por lo general vestía a la usanza élfica; ligera y funcional.  
  
"La señora", como era llamada por sus fieles, en cambio tenía la faz descubierta; llevaba sus rubios cabellos al aire, recogidos por una especie de semi yelmo que le cubría la frente con elegancia, y parte de la cabeza dejando la parte posterior abierta por donde corrían las sutiles hebras doradas que le adornaban; además llevaba una cota de malla de perfecto acabado, coronado por un manto rojizo y altas botas. Algunos de los mas allegados a Aranel la conocían como Carangollo, la del manto rojo, símbolo que adoptó en honor al Maia al que servía: Melian.  
  
Grande era la hermosura de estas doncellas y sobresalía sobre manera entre tantos hombres y elfos que obedecían y ejecutaban sus ordenes. Sin embargo aun detrás de la estela de polvo y curiosidad que desataban sus corceles y sus jinetes, iba la prisa y la urgencia de sus corazones al presagiar malos augurios con respecto a la ciudad; sospechaban que quizás no tardarían en llegar las primeras confrontaciones de la recién levantada Olostion.  
  
La historia que conocían, era que Lirezel, el Istar caído, había dirigido sus pasos hacía el este en busca de fuerzas, envuelto en llamas de odio y venganza, pero solo eso sabían; desconocían su obejtivo.  
  
A la par de esto, como se cuenta en otro sitio, Mirelen sabía que el momento de volver ya había sido fijado y que contaba con fuerzas suficientes para partir definitivamente hacia Olostion y establecerse allí de forma permanente, dejando al fin de lado, la vida errante junto a la persona que amaba. En los largos años siguientes al encuentro con Vilendil, había logrado hallar algunas semillas del "gran árbol" como los había llamado Rhinhiriel a los elegidos y los iluminados por los Valar y con ellos al fin se encaminaba hacia el este.  
  
Sin demora comenzaron la marcha y con el transcurrir de muchos soles y lunas llegaron al fin, el cuarto día del mes de Víressë hacía las regiones entre Aridor y el Nargaerur y pasaron la noche allí en campamentos sencillos y con pocas luces. Luego de la revisión de las tropas y la respectiva guardia nocturna, Mirelen se marchó a dormir y esa noche, en sueños, observó a un hombre correr sobre su corcel con prisa hacía el norte y al mismo tiempo una voz le indicaba que debía apresurarse en llegar al lugar donde aquel hombre se dirigía, y de pronto una imagen nocturna de una torre entre aguas apareció como si de una visión se tratase, y con la imponencia de sus formas quedó grabada en sus pensamientos, aun después de despertar en sobresalto a mitad de la noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente comentó su sueño a sus hermanas de armas y ellas concordaron que era una revelación acerca de las prioridades del viaje y que sin duda debían partir de inmediato. Mirelen asintió sin dilación pero decidió ir sola tratando de tomar la delantera al séquito, con la intención de asegurarles el camino además de descifrar el enigma de sus sueños; iría acompañada solamente por un grupo de sus hombres, mientras sus compañeras daban a su vez tiempo a que llegase la otra parte de las fuerzas que estaban en camino y que desde un par de días atrás seguían sus huellas. Esas tropas era liderizadas por un poderoso Istar, que era guiado a su vez por el amado señor de las formas, el mismisimo Aulë Valarion.  
  
Entre las filas de los Laitalhossë, el ejercito bendito, (llamado así en honor al epessë de Mirelen: Laitalë) había un medio elfo que se unió a la cruzada de los enviados que era proveniente de Esgaroth. Fue hallado por el "Mago Pardo",(como es conocido entre los hombres; "Varnel" llamado comúnmente en el lenguaje Noldorin), en las costas hacia el sur de Eriador, más precisamente donde desemboca el Isen, unos dos años atrás, cuando siguiendo las palabras de Ulmo, Aiwan Uvanwë fué guiado hasta allí.  
  
Aun cuando no recordaba nada de su lejano pasado, mostraba ser un hombre de gran valor y coraje a la hora de defender sus ideales y de sutiles artes para el canto y la palabra, heredado sin duda de su linaje élfico.  
  
Aiwan amaba el mar y hasta había nacido en un poblado en medio de las aguas (Esgaroth); así que le pidió a Mirelen acompañarle en este viaje hacia el norte, ya que así según le dijo, podría conocer las costas del lejendario mar interno y todas esas tierras nuevas para él de las cuales tanto había escuchado hablar. Ella asintió y Aiwan fue incluido en la compañía centinela. Partieron rápidamente ese día y en el atardecer ya estaban cerca de la desembocadura de Sirellë, del cual desconocían su nombre por ese entonces.  
  
Sucedió que al día siguiente de la expedición, luego de haber acampado furtivamente en la orilla este del río, Mirelen decidió cambiar el rumbo del viaje; sus centinelas le advirtieron de cierto grupo de hombres de sucio aspecto, que viajaban en gran numero hacía el norte, dirigido por un hombre calvo de barba rojiza según les pareció, al levantar el alba. Eran muy pocos para hacerles frente así que pensaron seguir por la costa hacia el este y tratar de pasar los más desapercibidos posible hasta poder tomar de nuevo alguna ruta hacia el norte, siguiéndoles los pasos de cerca.  
  
Ese día al amanecer, Dhruog llegaba a Maltrota montando a Rhoscel para confusión y hasta sorpresa de muchos de los que quedaron allí.  
  
Con desespero y apremio llegó hasta la guarida y vio hecho realidad lo que se había imaginado: Lirezel a esas horas ya había movido sus piezas y solo le quedaba tratar de recuperar su liderazgo o morir en el intento. Pero fue inúti: el resto de los hombres que habían permanecido allí, al verle lo tomaron por impostor y quisieron matarle. Al parecer estaban bajo cierto hechizo, y aun cuando identificaron al corcel del líder no lo reconocieron. Para rabia y frustración de Dhurog, tuvo que defenderse y matar a sus compañeros, mientras otros huían lejos y escapaban.  
  
Entendiendo la profundidad de las cosas, cayó en desesperación, viéndose perdido y solo.  
  
"Que hace un líder sin nadie que lo siga? Ja.. "-se dijo desesperado con una risa histérica dibujada en el rostro.  
  
Ya luego de ver todo perdido, estaba por salir de allí para darle alguna sepultura a sus compañeros muertos por su propia mano, cuando se percató de que alguien estaba aun en la mina. Y acercándose con cuidado vio a Valamir allí y sintió pena entonces dentro de sí.  
  
Dhurog dentro de su coraza dura e insensible, aun era humano y al ver al joven desfallecido y moribundo, lo saco de allí y le dio de beber para reanimarlo. Desde aquella noche del rapto, le parecía que podía sacar algún provecho de él, y lo había mantenido con vida y sin daño alguno. Sin embargo ahora lo veía con otros ojos: con piedad, pero no lo reconoció, se lo negó así mismo.  
  
Sin rumbo ahora, pensaba que hacer y no hallaba nada coherente. De pronto Valamir, que volvía en sí mismo lo vio sentado a un lado y le dijo con lentitud:  
  
"Perdiste todo verdad?  
  
Hasta aquello que creías tuyo te fue arrebatado..  
  
Es lo justo no crees?  
  
Tú de igual forma me arrebataste mi hogar y hasta mi familia. -dijo e hizo una pausa.  
  
Aun cuando me has hecho mal te agradezco el que no me hayas matado. Al menos tengo esperanzas de ver de nuevo a los míos.  
  
Guardas tú, alguna esperanza Dhurog?"  
  
Dhurog no respondió. Solo lo miro de reojo y caminó alejándose un poco de Mithenel, ahogado en profundos pensamientos. Al cabo de un largo rato dijo:  
  
"Vete, eres libre de marcharte...... has lo que te plazca. Si aun crees que puedes recuperar algo, ve y búscalo. No tiene sentido que te retenga. Lárgate! Antes que me arrepienta!"  
  
Y caminó lejos hacia Rhoscel, y montó sobre él viendo de nuevo a Valamir por unos instantes. Con cara endurecida se marchó y desapareció en una nube de polvo.  
  
Valamir desorientado y sin saber donde estaba, trató de guiarse con el andar del sol y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, siguiendo las montañas a su derecha, pensando quizás que aquellas que viera en la distancia serian señal de la cercanía del reino detrás de ellas. Partió no sin antes tomar algunas provisiones de la mina, que estaba sola por el momento.  
  
Valamir comenzó su recorrido a pie y le parecían cercanas las montañas del que protegían el reino, pero desconocía el lugar y al cabo de varios días se da cuenta que aun le falta mucho camino por andar.  
  
Luego de dos horas, pasado el medio día, Mirelen y los suyos habían cruzado el río y estaban de nuevo tierra adentro, cuando de pronto vieron vio con extrañeza, a un hombre de igual características al que habían visto los Cenalaros (centinelas) antes de que Anar saliera sobre las montañas lejanas del este, pero esta vez solo y dirigiéndose hacia el sur; la elfa dudo por un momento la certeza del primer avistamiento y pidió de nuevo seguridad de lo que habían observado y juraron ante ella, que en verdad había visto al mismo hombre pero sobre otro corcel y dirigiendo a un gran numero de hombres hacia el norte. Mirelen pensó entonces que podía tratarse de él, pero no estaba segura cual de los dos sujetos era el mago así que decidió enviar a dos mensajeros de vuelta hacía las tropas agrupadas frente al Nargaerur para estar alertas y comunicarle posteriormente a Varnel las nuevas acerca del Istiar oscuro.  
  
Mirelen envió a Aiwan junto a Calatirno, otro de los hombres del Laitalhossë, a volver para notificar lo sucedido a sus hermanos de armas y también indicarles el camino que tomarían en adelante: Aranel y Deidré seguirían hacia el norte como fue previsto, pero Varnel junto a las tropas retrasadas le buscarían hacia el noreste del Nargaerur, hacia un paso entre las montañas bajas de la cadena del Meneltobas. Cuando el momento fuese justo le daría una señal para guiarle e indicarle el estado de su posición, ya que aunque no seguiría al sujeto hacía el sur, debía estar vigilante de los pasos del otro, el que se dirigía hacia el norte. Además de esto, la ruta elegida era por el impuslso de seguír el pensamiento de aquel sueño que tubiese la noche anterior y la imagen impresionante de la torre.  
  
Así se hizo. Sin embargo, sucedió que en el camino de regreso, los compañeros se detuvieron por un momento en las cercanías del mar y Aiwan deseo profundamente poder pasar un momento allí y ver la noche estrellada y el canto de las olas mientras caminaba en sus claras aguas y su blanca arena. Y sufue tal su deseo que comenzó a realizarse desde ese momento. Siguieron su camino y ya la última hora de la tarde los arropaba cuando llegaron al borde este del Sirellë, y descansaron por un par de horas. Luego con paso apresurado siguieron hacia el sur y a primeras horas de la mañana estaban ya en el campamento junto a los suyos. 


	8. Lúme Istarion

Lúme Istarion  
  
Por los días cuando las fronteras eran acechadas por ladrones y bárbaros venidos del sur y hasta del oeste según decían; vivían muchas familias en el valle fértil de Sirineldion, entre ellas la de Galahir, que junto a su esposa Aëregwen y su hijo Valamir habían emigrado con el pueblo que siguió a Haeré a Olostion unos años antes; hacia esas tierras que labraban y cultivaban mientras la prosperidad y la paz crecían con el pasar del tiempo.  
  
Sucedió entonces, que una noche de Fuinran (luna nueva) los Morhunrim como hacían llamarse, atacaron la región del valle al tiempo que los caballeros de la guardia contra restaban el lance. Sin embargo, Galahir mientras defendía su hogar y a los suyos fue herido de gravedad y su hijo fue tomado cautivo. Aun cuando los caballeros llegaron al lugar y le salvaron la vida al hombre no pudieron evitar el rapto. Galahir fue llevado a las casas de curación; Larga y penosa fue su recuperación debido a que su herida estaba muy cerca del corazón, mientras siempre a su lado estaba su mujer atendiéndole y cuidándole.  
  
Pocas veces se alejaba de él; de vez en caminaba hacia los pies del Herimistë, la cascada sobre la ciudad, y allí le imploraba a Erú que le devolviera a su hijo perdido y por su esposo para que al fin se curara, ya que aunque las artes de Gilheniel eran poderosas, nada podían hacer para aliviarle del todo, ya que más que el daño por la lanza en su pecho, su corazón sufría por su hijo, a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas; el único hijo debido a que Aëregwen no pudo concebir otra vida en su vientre.  
  
Muchos rumores corrían acerca del destino de aquellos que eran tomados por rehenes por los de corazón oscuro, los Morhunrim, ya que se decía que los que pusieran resistencia los mataban o en algunas ocasiones los ponían a trabajar y a servir de esclavos o hasta ladrones; Estas cosas ensombrecían la sonrisa de la madre que lloraba muchas lagrimas y su sufrimiento se le reflejo en el rostro con largas ojeras y demacrada faz.  
  
Muchas veces fue buscado por la guardia real pero nunca se supo nada de Valamir.  
  
Algunas veces salía de la gran ciudad y volvía a su antigua casa en busca de alguna señal de vida de su hijo y nada hallaba; solo los despojo de lo que fue un hogar feliz y las pocas pertenencias que aun les quedaban. Pero una tarde cuando el sol estaba pronto a ocultarse, apareció en el umbral de la puerta descuadrada de ese lugar un hombre, mientras que con su silueta tapaba la luz solar moribunda a sus espaldas. Era de apariencia lozana aun cuando sus ojos hablaban de largas edades, vistiendo una larga túnica verde y un bastón largo de madera grisácea. Tenia cabello largo y oscuro que le caía hasta los hombros y una sonrisa leve en su rostro que ocultaba algo mas que su hermosa dentadura. Acercándose a la mujer que estaba sentada en una silla, mientras susurraba entre sollozos, el hombre le dijo:  
  
"Joven mujer. ¿por que lloráis? Que os ha hecho la vida para estar en esa situación tan poco agraciada? os lamentáis por alguien querido me dice vuestro llanto, y vuestras lagrimas me cuentan mas, pero quiero saberlo de vuestros labios resecos de tanto hablar al cielo acerca de tu pena y agrietados también cada vez que entre dientes os quejáis por no recibir respuesta. Anda. dime que os aqueja y os traeré a vuestro alcance aquello que tanto pedís con tu corazón herido de madre y que el padre de todo no os otorga aun no apiadándose de vuestro dolor... habla hija mía... os escucho"  
  
Así le dijo con cara grave, mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello a Aëregwen y ella le miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas, buscando entre la mirada del extraño como una luz de esperanza que comenzaba a aflorar según le parecía.  
  
Allí ella le abrió su corazón y le dijo acerca de la perdida de su hijo y de cuanto lo quería de vuelta y fue el momento cuando trazó un hilo del hado para su desgracia y la de su esposo. Ya que como es sabido, todo tiene un precio y el que el reclamaba a cambio de tan noble acto de piedad, era ínfimo realmente: información acerca de lo que sucedía dentro de la ciudad ya que su sagrada misión requería estar al tanto de los que según se rumoraba, eran los portavoces de los valar. Así el le daría de regreso a su hijo cuando estuviese culminada su tarea, que según le decía seria en unos días.  
  
Ella motivada por la esperanza de ver Valamir sano y salvo entre sus brazos, le dijo que todo estaba en calma en la ciudad y hasta que se planeaba una expedición al sur del Sirhelë por algunos elfos el día siguiente, y que las fronteras eran custodiadas ahora mas que nunca por el rey y sus caballeros.  
  
Aëregwen le pregunto su nombre y el respondió: "Lirezel me llamaban en el idioma de los custodios de Arda y por el momento me podéis llamar así." También le hablo que le encontrara en ese sitio de nuevo al morir la tarde del quinto día que el le daría razones de su hijo pero que guardara silencio y no hablara con nadie acerca de este encuentro y así lo hizo.  
  
Nódriem como era sabido, tenía varios días de haber dejado la ciudad en busca de el joven y por ese entonces ya se encontraba a las puertas de Minien Mindon; esa mañana al encuentro de Aëregwen con el mago, había sido recibido en la ciudadela y luego de una pequeña recepción se entrevistó con él señor de Sein Cair Andros.  
  
Arioch era un Maia con la apariencia de hombre de antaño; fornido, alto en estatura, de ojos claros y cabellos oscuros. Tenía una mirada aguda, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso que debajo de sus cejas ceñudas y oscuras brillaban logrando intimidar al más audaz. Inspiraba temor en demasía a sus adversarios, tanto que en ocasiones hasta sus más allegados temblaban.  
  
Así era el duque; Fuerte entre los fuertes, temido como odiado, de carácter duro pero noble, entendido solo por sus verdaderos amigos, los que llegaban a conocerle y vivían para contarlo. Pocos realmente, pero los había.  
  
De voz grave y profunda como de cuerno entre las llanuras; De cólera y furia sus frases y gritos cuando algún enemigo le hacía frente alguna vez y a la vez de palabras justas y cargadas de compromiso y honor, cuando de empresas valerosas y en pro del bien se trataba.  
  
Así le vio Nódriem sobre la gran torre, cuando ya se acercaba en grandes y hermosas barcas junto a los fieles marineros, guardianes del Formeneärion, los mares del norte, los cuales siguieron al Maia desde el gran hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás, ayudándole a construir la torre y la ciudadela alrededor de ella, en medio de las olas.  
  
Una torre de perfecto acabado. Construida con perfecta geometría, de muros altos y lisos de manera concéntrica; un hexágono amurallado dentro de otro, conjurando hermosas edificaciones y estancias en cada uno de ellos, repletos de murales tallados que recuerdan las guerras legendarias de antiguas edades, edificados con los más refinados y resistentes materiales, de los cuales solo el Duque conocía su origen. La estructura a medida que se sucedían los muros de la ciudad ascendía en nivel, mientras que a cada puerta cruzada desde la entrada principal, el espacio era mas reducido, pero no menos hermoso que el anterior, así culminando en la hermosa torre en la parte más alta del montículo en medio de la desembocadura del río.  
  
Allí alta, erguida e imponente contra el cielo costero estaba Minen Mindon, de un tono gris plateado, que recuerda al Mithril; metal conocido como la plata de Moria, la mansión de los enanos, sitio que por cierto fue donde Arioch templó la espada segadora de almas, "Raumóra", la del extenso tormento, llamada "Tormentosa" entre los hombres, que no abandonaba nunca su mano.  
  
Alrededor de la torre, la ciudadela lucia algo solitaria, para cualquiera que por primera vez llegaba allí. Solitaria, por su poca actividad, a diferencia de la actividad "común" entre los pobladores de las tierras vecinas; los Valles del Ulbanien por ejemplo. Mas que una ciudad para vivir era una ciudad para vigilar, para la alerta constante, para el orden y la disciplina, para las artes de la guerra y lucha. Grande más bien, sería la definición de la acción dentro de la ciudadela; El movimiento desoldados por sobres sus muros y calles, todos ellos bajo las ordenes del Duque que no descansaba nunca. Desde allí nada escapaba a la vista escrutadora de los centinelas de la torre y mucho menos de Arioch. Nada cruzaba el valle y las tierras hasta las montañas del Meneltobas sin que fuese antes conocido por el duque.  
  
Así fue advertido Ionedhel al salir del paso del Cîlross el día anterior, aunque se sabía de su llegada con anterioridad. Lo cual sorprendió al hombre sobremanera, cuando al despertar se encontró frente a un grupo enviado por Arioch en su busca esa mañana. Algunos pobladores de los valles del folde este, decían que era un hechicero y que todo lo sabía, otros que poseía una de esas piedras famosas de las que tanto se llegaron a oír por las tierras del oeste de la tierra media: Un Palantír.  
  
Sin embargo aunque se acercaban poco a la verdad, si llego a ver ese tipo de comunicaciones entre Altari Mindon en la ciudad de Olostion y la torre de Sein Cair Andros y la Torre del sur, pero eso sería muchos años después como se cuenta en otro sitio.  
  
Nódriem, luego de un almuerzo abundante en las estancias bajas de la ciudadela, habló de su inquietud acerca de la desaparición de Valamir y para saber si tenía algún conocimiento de los Morhunrim por esas tierras, ya que todos concordaban que habían sido ellos los responsables de su rapto además de las matanzas y robos en el valle del Sirineldion. Arioch habló pausadamente pero con aplomo y certeza y le dijo que no había quedado ninguno vivo cuando intentaron invadir y quemar sus tierras hacia unos días antes, pero que no vieron con ellos ningún hombre con las características del joven Mithenel.  
  
Nódriem sintió pesar al escuchar las nuevas y la tristeza se le reflejó en la mirada y el Maia entonces vio dentro del hombre y supo de la pena que crecía en su interior y le pareció por un momento que las esperanzas le abandonaban, sin embargo de pronto cambió el sentimiento y una fuerza extraña lo envolvía repentinamente impulsándolo a seguir buscando a Valamir y fue cuando Arioch se percato de una presencia que le era conocida, que protegía y guiaba al hombre en su empresa, pero calló y no dijo nada por ese entonces.  
  
Ionedhel no queriendo perder ni un momento, agradeció la cortesía del duque al igual que su paciencia y su tiempo y se dispuso a marchar pronto hacia el sur, tratando de investigar las zonas del valle del folde este por su cuenta, además de que había escuchado de la boca de algún centinela que entre las montañas del sur habían avistado una luz brillante pero fugaz, unas horas antes de la llegada del alba. Arioch conocía este hecho pero sabía que no era el momento para ocuparse de esas cosas y para extrañeza de algunos no le dio importancia alguna.  
  
Así montando en su caballo, emprendió de nuevo su camino al morir la tarde, sin embargo el duque lo persuadió a que descansara al menos en el pequeño poblado de los muelles al lado este de Minen y que partiera mejor por la mañana, con animo renovado y con provisiones que ya había ordenado de antemano. Sorprendiendo sobre manera a Ionedhel e incluso a sus fieles, Arioch parecía más espléndido que de costumbre, en comparación a su habitual:  
  
"Que se las arregle entonces como pueda,  
  
un soldado ha de estar preparado  
  
para la larga lucha y el camino que llega,  
  
Aun para lo que nadie ha nombrado.  
  
Así he dicho y todo bien claro queda  
  
Tienen alguna duda? Arioch ha hablado!"  
  
Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a cuestionar los deseos del jefe mayor y con las cejas levantadas y los hombros encogidos, acordaron mejor callar. Nódriem no se quedó atrás y aceptando pasó la noche a la sombra de la torre hasta que el alba aclaró y ya se le veía cruzar las aguas llegando al otro extremo, para cabalgar con paso decidido y veloz sobre las llanuras del este del río y más allá al sur.  
  
Esa noche, antes de la partida de Ionedhel fuera de los muros de la ciudadela hacia el sur; en Olostion, todos dormían en quietud y paz relativa; había una serenidad que desde esa tarde parecía haber descendido sobre la ciudad cubriéndola de sueño repentino y casi colectivo. Sin embargo Vilendil sobre la torre, no conseguía dormir y la noche cubierta de estrellas le sirvió de techo hasta entrada la madrugada que aun se le podía ver de pie, hurgando el viento que casi soplaba, sin conseguir susurro alguno. Pensaba en la verdad de las palabras que Gilorod le dirigiera la tarde anterior en ese mismo lugar y su posible significado:  
  
"Quién sabe lo que entre las olas y la espuma traigan a vuestros pies un día? O quien conoce lo que podáis conseguir entre los árboles del bosque o las altas montañas? Hasta las mismas estrellas a veces no caen de cielo?"  
  
No logró conseguir respuesta alguna y se decidió a descansar un poco antes de la faena que le esperaba. Entonces cuando se disponía a marcharse, justo cuando se acercaba ya la hora fría del alba, vio un destello como el de una estrella de gran fulgor que descendía lenta y verticalmente luego de hacer gala de sus luces unos instantes en lo alto, en la lejanía, hacia el sureste entre las montañas. Como no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían quedó atónito ante aquel suceso, y rápidamente le vino a la cabeza: " una señal!" -se dijo mientras repasaba lo dicho por la doncella de las nieves.  
  
"¿había visto este hecho mucho antes?? ¿Acaso será la confirmación de que el tiempo se acerca en verdad? ¿Mirelen donde estáis? ¿Vendrás al fin a nuestro encuentro?" dijo mirando al cielo durante largo rato mientras el brillo de la estrella desaparecía por completo. Luego de largo rato pensativo bajó de Altari y se perdió entre los muros de la ciudad.  
  
Junto a los Laitalhossë llegaba al fin Varnel, el Istar que venía detrás de ellos y con certeza vio la señal en el cielo al igual que Atanvardo y con presteza decidió a partir solo y sin demora, dejando instrucciones claras de cómo se dirigirían las tropas en lo sucesivo. Varnel el pardo, se encaminó en dirección de la estrella saludando levemente a las tropas y desapareciendo en una bruma ligera de polvo.  
  
Cada cosa estaba tomando su lugar, Los Istari comenzaban a tomar parte de los hechos. La hora de los Istari (Lúme Istarion -Quenya-) ya estaba corriendo. 


	9. Sendas de la noche

SENDAS DE LA NOCHE  
  
Justo en ese amanecer Aiwan y Calatirno como se menciona en otro sitio, llegaban al campamento junto a los Laitalhossë y notificaban acerca de la ruta tomada por Mirelen y de la presunta localización de Lirezel pero ya para esas horas Varnel, el Istar que venía en camino, había partido solo el día anterior en busca de la elfa Vanyar y había girado ordenes a las capitanas Deirdre y Aranel para que avanzaran hacia el norte junto a la tropa, siguiendo el curso del río después del segundo amanecer luego de su partida, es decir el día siguiente al retorno de los mensajeros. Ese día pero a primeras horas de la mañana se preparaba toda la tropa de Laitalhossë para marchar al norte como estaba planeado y así se hizo. Aiwan iba con ellos.  
  
Esa fría mañana, al despuntar el alba, Valamir se encontraba caminando a la vera de las montañas, pero ahora hacia el noroeste acercándose a un paso entre las montañas que desde lejos había divisado; una garganta estrecha y escarpada envuelta en espesos y altos árboles. Allí, estos eran de un suave tono rojizo, entremezclándose con un rosa pálido, debido a que por esos meses y casi durante todo el año estallaban en flores que dejaban bajo sus copas y sus gruesos tallos, una alfombra colorada que al morir la tarde se podía apreciar como un otoño tardío o Quellë (Quenya), por que con la suave brisa, las ramas cantaban a coro como con el sonido de las olas del mar lejano, dejando caer los perfumados pétalos con lentitud y elegancia para deleite de quien se atreviera a disfrutar de semejante escena, en un lugar tan remoto y solitario; Como ahora sucedía esa tarde, luego de un largo trayecto y de muchas horas de hambruna inclemente, cuando entre su fascinación y la curiosidad, Valamir Mithenel se perdía en sus laberintos en busca de la "estrella caída de los cielos", que había visto la madrugada del día anterior. Por esa razón, Valamir llamó a esa bosque Taurelantië (Quenya), bosque de la estrella caída, sin embargo mas tarde a esa región de la garganta que incluía al bosque entre ella, Mirelen la llamó Cilya- Nasaldarion (Quenya / Valarin), la grieta de los árboles rojizos (rojo claro), luego de establecerse en sus cercanías años después.  
  
En esa noche estrellada, Isil estaba algo retrasada y aun no aparecía sobre el firmamento y entre el ahora oscuro bosque caminaba Valamir siguiendo una extraña figura de un hombre con un manto largo y un báculo brillante que llevaba una cierta luz consigo, que desde la tarde había visto aparecer aquí y allá entre la arboleda y que quizás era la respuesta a la señal celeste de aquella noche. Lo siguió incansable y al fin le dió alcance, al salir a una especie de claro dentro del bosquecillo. Al acercarse Mithenel vio una pequeña fogata y al hombre sentado contemplando las llamas. Al ver sus ojos brillantes supo que era un mago y este observándole detenidamente le dijo:  
  
"Al fin os veo de nuevo! Acércate y charla conmigo un rato. Así como lo hacen las aves nocturnas, así como lo hicieron los ciervos que me hablaron de ti , como lo hará una Wilwarin al posarse sobre algún Niphredil hablándome entonces de néctar y polen. Así como lo haremos hasta que llegue el sueño en forma de niebla y nos cobije con descanso y reposo. No temáis! Al igual que vos, estoy aquí por una razón y quizás sea la misma que la vuestra!"  
  
Mithenel con cierto recelo camino hacia él y le dijo a cierta distancia:  
  
"Solo busco la luz caída del cielo. Quiero volver pronto con los que amo, pero antes deseo ver la estrella que me ha sido señalada en las horas frías y de desolación en las que se encontraba mi alma. Sabes a quien pertenece tan brillante estela? O quizás ha sido vuestra merced quien ha llamado mi atención aun sin intentarlo?"  
  
El mago sonrió levemente y solo dijo:  
  
"Ciertamente os he atraído hasta aquí con un propósito: el de conoceros; Ya que veo en vos cierta cualidad que va a expandirse pronto dentro de vos y será de algún modo de buenaventura para algunos. Sin embargo, la señal del cielo ha sido para mí. La señal de que debo esperar el momento justo para ir al fin a la ciudad cercana hacia el noroeste. Olostion como le he oído llamar."  
  
Sintiéndose guiado por su instinto, no le vio como una mala persona. Así que Mithenel se acerco al mago y se mantuvo escuchándolo con atención durante horas, interrumpiendo de cuando en cuando para saber alguna cosa, mientras su compañero le hablaba de tierras lejanas, de las cosas por venir y del por que estaba allí y hasta su nombre. Ya entrada la noche, el sueño lo venció y durmió serenamente a la luz de la llama danzante de la hoguera, mientras el mago aun sentado contemplaba el cielo mientras meditaba un poco. Los Laitalhossë horas antes habian alcanzado cierta altura del Sirellë y acampan en sus cercanías pasando la noche allí.  
  
En la madrugada, Aiwan dormía plácidamente cuando escucho la voz de las aguas que lo llamaban, y despertando con tremenda ansiedad en sus corazón, cruzó el río, caminando solo hacía el sur, siguiendo la corriente y se perdió. Sus compañeros no pudiéndolo encontrar al amanecer tuvieron que seguir sin él y hubo pesar en sus corazones. Su amigo Calatirno decidió buscarle y solo el se retrasó del grupo y por días lo busco sin conseguirlo.  
  
Amaneció para todos el noveno día de Gwirith, y temprano esa mañana estaba Gilheniel caminando entre los muelles, saludando con su belleza y su sonrisa al mundo que la observaba de cerca, viendo llegar la hora de su destino que estaba próxima. Varyanien por su parte estaba embelesado viendo por primera vez las aguas del Nargaerur frente a él, al tiempo que Nódriem llegaba al recodo más oriental del río proveniente de las altas montañas del Meneltobas, llamado Sirenyello. Al medio día el ejercito de los benditos, comenzaba de nuevo la marcha; ya para esa hora Aiwan estaba cercano a la desembocadura del río al mismo tiempo que Gilheniel embarcaba con sus amigos en los muelles del valle.  
  
Mas tarde es día, un estraño caballero de nombre Losserondo, llega desde el este hacia la tierra de los medianos al sur y lo reciben con gracia al ahuyentar algunas peligrosas bestias salvajes y le obsequian un corcel por su ayuda desinteresada.  
  
Aeregwen dentro de la ciudad, recordó su cita con el mago de verde y al claro atardecer, caminaba hacia el lugar del encuentro y lo vio sentado en un árbol caído y seco, cercano a la entrada de la que era su antigua casa. Allí invitándola a sentarse junto a él, le comento que su hijo estaba bien y que había sido salvado de todo mal y que mientras mas le ayudara mas rápido vendría a ella, así que le pidió nuevas de la ciudad.  
  
Ella esperaba con ansias su reencuentro con Valamir y se desilusionó al saber que aun no lo vería pero aun con el anhelo vivo y la esperanza esperó. Le comentó acerca de la extraña desaparición de Gilheniel y que se estaban preparando fuerzas para partir hacia el sur en su búsqueda, ya que se sospechaba que había sido raptada y su rescate no tardaría en efectuarse. Al oír estas palabras paso una sombra de confusión por la cara de el hombre ataviado en verde, pero rápidamente se disipo y le sonrío de nuevo. Se levanto con prontitud y camino hacia el sendero. Se volvió y dijo:  
  
"Vuestro hijo os será dado mas pronto de lo que creéis, pero tengo que preparar su regreso y por eso debo partir de inmediato. Mañana ven hasta aquí de nuevo y os diré la hora y el lugar donde podréis encontraros con el. Solo pido que me digáis entonces que han decidido hacer los valientes guerreros de vuestra ciudad. Hasta entonces"  
  
Lirezel envuelto en dudas y sospechando alguna corriente adversa a sus propósitos, envía hombres desde Uileulca- Mená hacia Maltrota Casarion en busca de Valamir, y envía otro grupo a vigilar las fronteras septentrionales del valle de Sirineldion para impedir cualquier ayuda proveniente del folde este si llegase a darse. Tratando de tener total control del escenario. Luego de dar las ordenes, parte sobre su corcel hacia el oeste abandonando al encontrarse a cierta distancia, de la imagen de Dhurog, adentrándose en la oscura noche que comienza a cernirse sobre él, la cual a medida que avanza le acerca al Nelhirtier, el encuentro de los tres caminos, donde la seducción maligna le espera con forma de mujer.  
  
Algunos dicen que Cúran (luna creciente) es generosa y cuando aparece en el cielo trae algo más que malos augurios... esa misma noche, por los largos senderos del lejano oeste, una doncella solitaria sobre un corcel de oscuras crines, avanza serena y constante, mientras descubriendo su rostro eleva un susurro al cielo sereno:  
  
"Hantale Isil amilinya, veo mas claro el camino que debo seguir"- dice mientras a paso tranquilo cruza el paso gris, luego de un encuentro poco amistoso con algunos ladrones.  
  
"Balarod aun nos queda mucho por andar, no hay tiempo para descansar" mientras desaparece en las penumbras nocturnas de una noche que termina al parecer, calmada y serena.  
  
Ya menguaba el brillo del arco lunar y el alba estaba cada vez mas cerca. Ya se alistaban los Laitalhossë para marchar de nuevo, dirigidos por las capitanas Aranel y Rhianion cuando hablaban acerca de las noticias recibidas por el buho mensajero de Radagast a mitad de la noche, revelando que Mirelen le ha dejado información acerca de Lirezel y que esperaría por ella o por otra señal para dirigirse hacía la ciudad, mientras que la elfa iba a investigar la aparición de un hombre a caballo aparecido en sus sueños y de lo que iba a hacer hacia el norte,; aunado a esto Valamir le había contado acerca de Dhurog y de su rapto y al ensamblar piezas, tuvo como conclusión que Lirezel realmente era quien iba al norte y que agrupaba bajo engaño a muchos hombres sedientos de codicia y avaricia por poseer las riquezas que decían que tenían en abundancia los moradores de la ciudad.  
  
¿Que rumbo tomar ahora? Se preguntaban, mientras analizaban toda la información; mientras el tiempo corria en contra suya.


	10. La Sombra y la Luna

LA SOMBRA Y LA LUNA

Pasaban los minutos a prisa y Aranel no estaba a bien de seguir de frente, ya que según la información que tenía era que las fuerzas de Lirezel eran muy numerosas, sin embargo Rhianion preferiría avanzar por lo menos hacia el noroeste, para así tratar de saber con que cantidad real de hombres contaban y así rodearlos y atacarles por sus flancos mas débiles. Así decidieron y al fin siguieron avanzando esta vez como se había sugerido hacia el noroeste con dirección a los pantanos; De los cuales tenían cierta referencia a través de Mirelen.  
  
En breve resumen, Lirezel para esa hora, llega casi a su cita en Nelhirtier. Mirelen al fin encuentra a Nódriem y luego de presentársele como enviada de Aman y ver en su pecho el diamante de Varda, Ionedhel le dice que busca desesperadamente a Valamir y Laitalë le dice que siga hacia el sur y que en el bosque de entre las montañas busque a un mago de nombre Radagast para pedirle algún consejo al respecto y que se una a él para volver con prontitud a la ciudad ya que un peligro serio se levanta contra el reino y que toda ayuda allá será necesaria, mientras ella sigue hacía el norte y notifica a Arioch; entendiendo ahora que el sueño no era para simplemente encontrar a Nódriem; si no que para saber a través de él que el poderoso Maia habitaba en esa torre y que su ayuda sería de mucha importancia en la confrontación venidera. Así lo hizo y despidiéndose cada cual siguió su rumbo: Mirelen a Cair Andros y Nódriem hacia el Cilya Nasaldarion.  
  
Radagast aun ese día aguarda a alguna señal de Mirelen que aun no llega y decide esperar por un día más; Valamir aun con él.  
  
En horas del medio día, Lirezel llega a Nelhirtier y habla con una extraña mujer que le espera sobre un caballo alto y hermoso de blanco pelaje, que revela sutiles tonos dorados a la luz del sol. Ella espera orgullosa y sin embargo paciente sobre el lomo del animal, cubriéndolo levemente con su vestido, hecho de ligera y sedosa tela roja que se le ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo en forma perfecta, cubriendo su clara piel y resaltando su delicada belleza élfica, mientras sus rubios cabellos jugaban con el viento haciendo parecer a quien la viera, que se encontraba frente al fuego mismo de una hoguera ardiente que resplandecía de forma tal, que hacia que cada hebra de su cabello tomara matices tornasoles, simulando tentáculos llameantes que invitaban a fundirse en su ardor.  
Lirezel ya la conocía de algún tiempo atrás y enseguida se pusieron a parlamentar sin demasiadas cortesías; pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos cada cual tomó rumbos opuestos sin mediar saludo o señal alguna de despedida; ahora el mago iba de vuelta hacia Uilumgardh.  
  
Sin embargo la verdad y el por que de todos estos hechos no quedaron ocultos, como se cuenta luego en otra parte.  
  
Moría entonces el décimo día del mes y apenas Mirelen bajaba por las praderas y los valles del Sirenyello buscando llegar con prontitud hacia la torre cercana al Formeneärion, los mares del norte. Ya por la noche Nódriem se acercaba al bosque escondido en la garganta y acampaba furtivamente a las sombras de las montañas que le hacían antesala. El ejercito del Laitalhossë llega al lindero norte de Uileulca-ména y no consigue a nadie mientras deciden esperar algún movimiento extraño en la zona. Acampan a oscuras y permanecen allí sin ninguna noticia.  
  
Por otra parte, se acercan pero en horas de la madrugada, las hordas de Dhurog hacia Maltrota y no consiguen a nadie allí, solo cadáveres putrefactos y algunos víveres menos, pero todo lo robado se mantiene allí; todo menos el muchacho. El ejercito del norte se aposta hacia casi el final de la cordillera del Meneltobas y prueban las defensas del valle levemente.  
  
Thinedhel y sus compañeros observan la salida del sol mientras llegan a la desembocadura del Sirellë.  
  
Esa misma mañana Aiwan ya estaba frente a las costas del Nargaerur y su alegría era grande. Respiró profundo el mar salino mientras descansaba en las blancas arenas junto a las tibias aguas; luego camino y camino hacia el este por la costa hasta que encontró una especie de playa cerrada por ambos flancos con dos colinas bajas que le daban cierta privacidad y allí se quedo bajo las palmeras disfrutando de aquel paraje solitario. Aredhel y los suyos levantan un pequeño campamento.  
  
A diferencia de ellos la doncella de la luna, sobre Balarod reiniciaba su marcha, esta vez desde el extremo sur del camino hacia Nelhirtier, luego de haber vadeado el río y de recoger agua en abundancia y frutos cercanos al cauce del río. Al igual que ella, Gilharad a la altura de Aridor, cabalga junto a sus compañeros, reconociendo la zona y dirigiéndose al norte por toda la costa. Lirezel va camino de vuelta a Uilumgardh. Vilendil y Rhinhiriel se encontraban aun en los campos, reorganizando a los pobladores.  
  
Anamoriel y Arendilë Turanor (que gobierna la flama) junto a Haeré le hacían frente a algunos ataques repentinos pero no muy serios hacia el norte del valle. Losserondo se despide de los medianos y comienza de nuevo su búsqueda por Olostion pero a paso ligero hacía el norte por indicación de ellos mismos. Mirelen ya ve a lo lejos la gran torre pero acampa a cierta distancia y no es sino hasta el día siguiente que ve cara a cara, al duque Erekossë.  
  
Nódriem por su parte al fin llega al bosque de Taurelantië y sus ojos estallan en llanto al ver a Valamir luego de casi dos semanas de búsqueda y la felicidad es inmensa para ambos. Mithenel le presenta al mago y Ionedhel le habla acerca de los pensamientos de Laitalë y de lo que debe hacer de ahora en adelante: Dirigirse a Olostion dentro de pocos días, ya que la batalla al parecer es inminente.  
  
Al día siguiente, Aiwan sobre una roca le canta al mar, pidiéndole un deseo: Que le mostrara de nuevo el rostro de aquella que sanara sus heridas y lo librara de la muerte, hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Y entonó un canto emocionado y alto:   
  
""Amado mar envuelto en grandes misterios  
A vos que me llenáis de vida,  
Cada vez que escucho vuestro canto melancólico  
Oculto entre cada ola que besa la orilla  
En la espuma blanca que corona vuestras faldas.  
A vos os pido hoy   
Me traigáis algo más que recuerdos perdidos,  
Más que días solitarios llenos de vacíos  
Más que noches estrelladas y despejadas  
Sin la estrella que realmente desean mis ojos ver  
Sin su luz,  
Aquella que despertó en mi, la vida de nuevo  
Cuando la mía se apagaba y decía adiós a este mundo  
De guerras y penas, de luchas y soledad.  
Que sea ella quien venga ahora y con sus manos  
Me devuelva lo único que se llevo con ella aquel día.  
  
En ladrona se convirtió la salvadora de mi alma  
¡Que ironía! ¡Que Alegría!  
Que venga a mi....solo eso pido......  
Así como me llega su aroma  
y se posa sobre mi piel  
y me hace desear ser feliz por siempre.""   
  
Y el mar entonces le escuchó, y mucho antes de su canto; ya que mientras sentado cantaba, Lissema guiada por su voz llegaba a él, y le contemplaba con ojos perdidos, ojos de amor; De aquel amor que escapó cuando aun era un suspiro de brisa bajo los arboles, aquella tarde extraña en los linderos de Lothlorien.  
  
Y allí antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió a él y lo amo y él a ella, mientras aun cantaba y se perdía por fin en un abrazo tímido y un tierno beso de amor.  
  
Mientras el amor florecía sobre las aguas del Nargaerur, Thinedhel y Aredhel buscaban a Gilheniel como se cuenta en otro sitio. Y al mismo tiempo que llegaba Mirelen a Cair Andros y deliberaba con Arioch acerca de lo que sabía y éste organiza entonces un plan de acción inmediata y manda a sus hombres a alistarse para cruzar el paso norte y defender las tierras del valle de los dos foldes en los próximos días. Además de ellos, también se preparan para partir del Cilya-Nasaldarion, Radagast Varnel y sus dos compañeros con dirección a Olostion, listos para marchar al día siguiente.  
  
Aranel y Rhianion junto a las tropas aun permanecían en Uileulca-ména y solo los centinelas vigilaban la zona sin notar peligro alguno para la ciudad, que se veía lejana y casi imperceptible entre las montañas en lontananza. Lirezel se percató de que estaba siendo vigilada la guarida y continuó hacia el norte pasando desapercibido; se dirigió al paso norte del Meneltobas para dar unas ultimas ordenes y saber si han traído al muchacho de vuelta y no hay noticia alguna de los enviados hacia maltrota ni de Valamir.

"¡No hace falta ya... el tiempo se acerca! ¡En dos días la ciudad será nuestra! ¡Y no habrá nada que nos detenga! ¡Aun aquellos que creen tenernos acorralados!"- dijo Lirezel personificando a Dhurog en apariencia.  
  
Mientras tanto a esa hora, la doncella sobre Balarod cabalgaba a paso rápido sobre las tierras lejanas del sudeste de Uilumgardh y la noche la consigue durmiendo casi a la intemperie, cobijada por las estrellas y la luna creciente. A esas horas la desesperación por la desaparición de Lissema es abrumadora entre Aredhel y Thinedhel y deciden volver lo mas pronto posible a Olostion y antes del amanecer del décimo tercer día de Viressë parten río arriba hacia la ciudad, consiguiendo para su sorpresa a un hombre de rasgos nobles, en el camino antes de iniciar el regreso, que busca desde varios días atrás a su compañero extraviado. Thinedhel piensa que quizás también haya sido víctima de algún secuestro al igual que Lissema y decide llevarlo con ellos hasta la ciudad y así lo hacen; Calatirno va entonces a Olostion. Mientras en brazos duermen Aiwan y Gilheniel aun a la sombra de las palmeras y el arrullo del mar.  
  
Ese día temprano en la mañana comienzan a avanzar, Varnel y sus compañeros hacia la ciudad. Esa misma tarde Arioch y Mirelen desplegan los estandartes de batalla y se dirigen a el paso norte del Meneltobas. Las hordas en Maltrota vigilan el sur y notan algún movimiento de elfos por el río. Mandan a unos hombres a ver que sucede, mientras la mayoría se sublevaba a las ordenes del supuesto Dhurog y se pelaban por el botín, tratando cada cual de apoderarse y tomar el control de todo.  
  
Esa noche la doncella venida desde el oeste sobre el hermoso y casi imperceptible corcel negro llamado Balarod, llegaba a Uileulca-ména y observaba con asombro y en sigilo una pequeña hoguera en medio de la abundante oscuridad. Los centinelas la habían visto de antemano pero le dejaron llegar un poco mas allá de los limites para capturarla indefensa. Y así fue.  
  
Mientras veía como algunos cantaban y reían a la vera del fuego, se percato de la presencia de dos mujeres extrañas, una de ellas una elfa en apariencia, con cabellos oscuros y rostro pálido y la otra de rubias clinejas que coronaban su cabeza, la cual le pareció demasiado familiar.  
  
"Gírate! Intrusa! Has visto suficiente ya!" - le dijo un guardia que la tomo del brazo y la desarmó junto con otro mientras la llevaban a la vista de los demás.  
  
"Aranel! Hemos capturado a esta mujer espiando en las cercanías del campamento que haremos con ella?"- y dirigiéndose a la cautiva dijo:  
"Dame una razón por la que no debamos matarte??" – y rápida como el viento Aranel levantó su mano y grito fuerte y claro:  
  
"Soltadla! Soltadla he dicho! Isilieldel?? Es posible que seáis vos?"  
  
Y la blanca dama de la noche respondió:  
  
"Aranel? La misma señora de Ithilien? Que hacéis aquí?"   
  
Y Aranel llegó a su encuentro envuelta en felicidad, y ambas se abrazaron en un lazo fraterno. "Oid! Oid todos! Les presento a mi prima Isilieldel de Gondor! Levantaos y rendidle honores a esta noble guerrera! Traed bebida para celebrar este feliz encuentro!"  
  
Y fue así como Isilieldel, llegó al encuentro de su prima Galadhel, luego de buscarle incansablemente por largos años hasta al fin seguirle el rastro aun hacia las tierras duras y peligrosas del este, donde tenía información había partido su prima junto a otros grandes guerreros. Sin embargo la felicidad no era completa, ya que la luna encarnada tenía algo urgente que comunicar, y llamando aparte a su prima le dijo:   
  
"Hermana mía, la felicidad que llena mi corazón es inmensa y no le puedo contener al ver al fin, después de tantos años vuestro rostro de nuevo, pero algo aflige mi alma en estas horas cuando el camino me lleva hacia vos, ya que una sombra de miedo me persigue y temo se avecine sobre vos también!"   
  
Así dijo y Aranel le escuchó por largo rato mientras Isilieldel le relataba los sucesos de travesía hasta esa noche y acerca de su temor. El rostro de Galadhel se turbo enormemente y luego con urgencia hablo luego con todo el Laitalhossë en consejo abierto y junto a Deirdre decidieron alistarse y partir cuanto antes al este, hacia la ciudad ya que un daño mayor al previsto podría ocurrir y tenían que actuar rápido. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a levantar el campamento. La noche moría al fin y ya sobre los caballos comenzaron a avanzar, sin embargo Aranel decidió retrasarse un poco del resto y vigilar la retaguardia junto a su hermana Isilieldel, mientras Rhianion dirigía el frente.

Al día siguiente la compañía de Arioch se acercaba a la frontera norte, Lirezel viajaba hacia el valle y habla con Aëregwen y se confunde, ya que no había ordenado el rapto alguno, pero a la vez le pareció una mejor oportunidad que la que le ofrecía Valamir sin embargo engaño a la pobre mujer promentiéndole de igual forma el regreso de su hijo. Radagast y compañía a un día de viaje de la ciudad. Thinedhel y Aredhel regresan con Calatirno al a ciudad y hay conmoción por la noticia. Calatirno calla y no dice nada referente a la ayuda en camino. Se encamina el Laitalhossë hacia el valle, pero ni Isilieldel ni Aranel estan con ellos.


	11. Cantos de Guerra

CANTOS DE GUERRA  
  
Aquel día, apenas moría la tarde y llegaba Thinedhel a los muelles de la ciudad, con la terrible noticia del plagio de Lissema. A esa hora Anamoriel, Arendilë y Haeré volvían de las tierras del norte, luego de disolver una pequeña escaramuza de hombres pertenecientes a los Morhunrim según parecía, y se enteraron de lo hechos. Enseguida se le encendió el rostro de Arwencoireä lanzando un grito de rabia y furor. Arendilë por su parte pensó en que había algo que hacer y Haeré opinó de igual forma. Así con prontitud, los compañeros entraron en la ciudad para deliberar, más no así Haeré. El se quedó en los muelles, como hipnotizado viendo la caída de las cascadas, mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; los saqueos en el valle, las muertes, los incendios de los cultivos, el rapto del joven Mithenel y ahora como mayor ofrenta el secuestro de Lissema. En ese momento sus sentimientos lo empujaron a la rabia y el odio por los oscuros de corazón, los Morhunrim, que estaban ocasionando muchos daños y ya no lo soportaba más. Siempre fue un líder de hombres y siempre los llevaba a la guerra con el triunfo como recompensa y esta vez aun ganando seguía perdiendo y eso le molestaba enormemente.  
  
Un clamor interno le decía que era hora de exterminar de una vez por todas con todos ellos; de cazarlos como ciervos y acabarlo definitivamente para tranquilidad de todos. Sin embargo, algo lo detenía; aun pensando que podía reunir un gran numero de guerreros y que todo el reino lo apoyaría, algo hacia dudar a Lintesereg de iniciar una cruzada semejante. Por un momento sumió sus ideas en lo profundo y las dejó en espera, mientras volvía de nuevo a la imagen del río y virando vio al sol hundirse en las lejanas montañas y sus pasos se orientaron hacia la gran puerta.  
  
Eran las horas de la tarde. Ya se hacían largas las sombras y la oscuridad comenzaba a sonreír entre los matorrales, los altos árboles y cuanto abismo profundo existiese entre las negras cavernas o las inexploradas y silenciosas montañas.  
  
La noche se acercaba y sin embargo aun era claro, cuando Aranel Galadhel, quien se encontraba en la retaguardia de las tropas, decidió volver sobre sus pasos desoyendo las advertencias que con anterioridad le hiciese su prima Isilieldel. Sencillamente ella quería saber de que terror huía y nada pudo impedirlo. Dio media vuelta sobre su corcel y apartándose del resto fue a investigar. Isilieldel con premura les dijo a los demás que ella se encargaría de traerla de vuelta y que procuraran seguir la ruta trazada, que no tardaría en volver. Y Rhianion confiando en su juicio siguió, más sin embargo no dejó de sentirse preocupada por el futuro al frente y ahora también por lo desconocido que viajaba detrás y con su hermana de armas caminando hacia él.  
  
La tarde llegaba a su fin y aun cabalgaba Aranel hacia el oeste, cuando luego de parar en un campo abierto y ligeramente hundido en su centro, se detuvo y miró. Se había detenido sobre una pequeña loma y descendió de su caballo para ver con orgullo y altivez a quien del otro lado en la distancia, le hacia frente de pronto. Allí estaba ella, en rojo encendido sobre su caballo dorado y su mirada se podía sentir como una mano que se extiende para abarcar con sus fríos dedos los pensamientos de la señora de Ithilien y llevarlos a oscuras mazmorras. Sin embargo Aranel no titubeo y la miro de frente, y como un fino hilo entre ellas la tensión creció abrumadoramente, casi a punto de romperse.  
  
Isilieldel llegaba sobre Balarod y a un lado de Aranel se mantuvo igual de pie, mientras los corceles esperaban vigilantes a sus jinetes en la retaguardia.  
  
Detrás de la doncella en rojo, descendía el terreno casi inmediatamente ocultando la tierra a sus espaldas. Pero parecía sola y serena. Sin embargo la quietud duro poco.  
  
Aranel levanto su voz y dijo en Noldorin:  
  
""¿Man nar elyë? ¿Na honelyë ya'n autielmë?" – e hizo una pausa , cuando por respuesta recibió una risa orgullosa; y termino diciendo: "Tirin.., nar... i Veryawen!" (¿Quién eres tu? ¿Es de ti de quien huimos?...... Ya veo.. eres ....la Retadora! - la doncella que osa-)  
  
Y comenzó lo que sería recordado y cantado después por muchos, como el encuentro de las doncellas de las hermosas voces: Matha – Lirivendi  
  
Veryawen bajó de su noble corcel y levanto su mano derecha como tomando una copa del aire, llevándola a la altura de su pecho y entonó un canto suave pero frío, que se elevo en el éter haciendo vibrar la tierra al igual que cada parte del cuerpo de las adversarias, con notas delicadas que hablaban de una tormenta que silbaba desde lejos trayendo consigo llanto y derrota, dolor y vergüenza. Así cantaba mientras sus manos abría levemente hacia el frente, como dirigiendo el encanto de su voz.  
  
En ese momento Aranel detuvo el efecto colocando sus manos al frente simulando un muro y tomó un respiro suave, apaciguando la vibración del canto de Veryawen, y luego invocando el poder oculto en sí misma, proveniente de su guarda, Melian la Maia. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y bajo el rostro por un momento, cuando desde dentro de sus entrañas una luz en forma sonora comenzó a crecer, subiendo poco a poco los abismos inexplorados de su ser hasta volverse canción y florecer en sus labios al fin, levantando a la par la cara hacia su oponente y expandiendo ahora sus brazos hacia el cielo, mientras sus palabras recreaban una montaña alta y una estrella sobre ella que brillaba más que ninguna otra y que ninguna bruma oscura podría apaciguar, ya que su estela era la misma de la joya en la frente del bendito, que navegaba los cielos y de la cual huía la sombra por siempre. Isilieldel invocaba a la doncella de los jardines eternos llenando el aire de una fresca brisa cálida aun contra el impetuoso vendaval del canto de la retadora, que se había aplacado por un momento.  
  
Veryawen sonrió con agrado y aceptó el reto. Lanzó un hechizo de voz que hablaba de la vida bella pero marchita en los campos oscuros, que no tenía pétalos nuevos con que sonreír a los resquicios de luz, sino espinas agudas y venenosas para los intrusos y los inocentes; Sangre sobre la tierra y locura en los corazones incautos.  
Galadhel con aplomo elevo tonos agudos y armónicos contra su adversaria y le canto acerca de tierras prosperas y fértiles, del llanto derramado en él y de flores blancas que florecían sobre los recuerdos sepultados de los hombres y las hojas doradas de Lórien que eternamente verían caer los primeros nacidos al pasar los años infinitos hasta el ultimo día.  
Así respondió nuevamente la elfa en rojo e invoco noches negras y terror sobre el vestigio de los hombres, de letargo y lejanía para los exiliados de Aman y de esclavitud y servidumbre al oscuro para todos los seres de Arda, elevando su voz volviéndola agresiva y ardiente como un huracán, mientras oscuras nubes crecían al Oeste detrás de ella.  
  
Aranel levanto la voz entonces y cantó una suerte de esperanza sobre la faz de la tierra, de los altos, los señores en Valinor y las estrellas que guardan el cielo hasta la llegada del día del ultimo canto y la reunión de todas las voces en una sola para liberación del largo ciclo y el comienzo de otra nueva historia. Sin embargo lo truenos y los rayos en el clamor de la retadora eran muy fuertes y parecían hacer sucumbir a Aranel, pero para sorpresa de ambas una tercera voz surgió de entre la niebla y el fuego, rompiendo el velo de la verdad y la mentira, mientras un llanto profundo y triste cantaba.   
  
Isilieldel con la luz de la luna en su rostro y la oscura noche en sus cabellos, cantó acerca de la necesaria lugubrez del día para el descanso de las almas y la luz que trae la mañana iluminando al mundo que es, entero y uniforme. De la lucha por el poder y de la ceguera de la soberbia, de la abundancia de las riquezas y la escasez de la sensatez. Hablo de la pena de los elfos y del llanto de los hombres, de la risa vana de la maldad y de la alegría presente en las buenas obras. De la virtud de los primeros nacidos y el don de los segundos. De Iluvatar como creador de todo lo que existe, aun del invierno y de la primavera, padre de todos los cantos, y el que sabe que nada le es adverso ya que todo proviene de él.  
  
Y el cantó de Isilieldel quebró el sitio y las fuerzas que luchaban en aquel lugar, desatando la energía alrededor de ellas, disipándola en el aire de momento.  
  
Allí hablo al fin la doncella de fuego:   
  
Apenas comienza la lucha y no todo se ha dicho aun, ya que la ultima palabra me la he llevado yo. Ya la oscuridad se cierne sobre todos incluso sobre ustedes! Y ningún hechizo podrá librarlas de caer en mis manos!  
  
Su corcel se arrodillo ante ella y subió sobre él. Y al cabo de unos segundos su voz se escuchó de nuevo, pero aunque oscura y sombría no iba dirigido a ellas. Lo cual advirtieron Aranel y su prima con premura y tomaron las riendas nuevamente, al tiempo que huían de lugar, que temblaba bajo los pies de sus corceles mientras volteaban para ver a lo lejos como una sombra detrás de Veryawen crecía y cubría cada palmo de tierra que con pasos lentos manchaban de negros tonos el suelo que ocupaban, así entonces con rápido galope, en la distancia Isilieldel logró ver a la retadora como una gran torre rodeada de oscuras mortajas de muerte, mientras brillaba como la única estrella en la oscuridad y poco a poco se desvanecía su claridad. Sería la ultima vez que la verían en largo tiempo.  
  
Corrían con mas apremio que nunca ya que el ataque contra Olostion era más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Sin embargo la oscuridad detrás de ellas no cesaba de avanzar y no se detuvieron ni un segundo hasta que al día siguiente al fin llegaron al encuentro de las tropas.  
  
Esa noche Arioch junto a Mirelen llegaban al fin el paso norte y el fuego de guerra se elevo allí primero.  
  
Los hombres de Dhurog comandados por Lirezel eran numerosos y aguerridos y habían sido puestos en la zona norte para detener cualquier ayuda proveniente de las tierras del folde este; por supuesto el mago había subestimado el poder de Arioch y pensó que eran suficientes para detenerlo.

Sin embargo Lirezel no estaba con ellos. Para ese entonces, al descender el sol en el poniente, se encontraba con Aeregwen, como había previsto días antes. Lirezel le encontró entonces y le abrazó por algunos segundos y le dijo:  
  
"Sonríe al fin! Ya que la hora ha sido señalada! Decidme que ha sucedido y yo te diré la buena nueva!"  
  
Ella con alegría en sus ojos le dijo que esta tarde partirían hacia el sur a buscar de Lissema, con algunas tropas y solo quedarían en el reino Aredhel y el líder de hombres Haeré custodiando la ciudad.  
  
Allí hablo de nuevo Lirezel y le dijo:  
  
"Entonces esta noche! Esta noche verás al fin el fruto de vuestra perseverancia! Vuestro hijo os será dado cuando la llama del nuevo comienzo arda alta y brillante, mirando al cielo iluminado por Isil en lo alto! Al fin ha llegado nuestra hora! La de vuestra recompensa y la del termino de mi misión! Alegraos!"  
  
Y diciendo esto se marcho de nuevo y ella volvió al fin a Nenledhost, la ciudad de las tres aguas, con felicidad en su corazón y llegó al fin a la vera de su marido y le dijo:  
  
"Amado mío! Nuestro hijo regresa hoy! Al fin nuestras esperanzas se verán realizadas! Grande el venerable como las hojas oscuras en la tarde, que me ha devuelto la felicidad. Me ha traído al fin lo que ni los valar han querido darme! Valamir! Que aun siendo la joya de los valar ha de volver esta noche por mano de alguien mas piadoso y noble!"   
  
Así dijo Aëregwen y su Galahir la vio con mirada pensativa y grave ya que sopesaba las palabras dichas por su esposa. Al cabo de un momento le dijo:  
  
"No levantéis palabras de desagrado o poco justas contra los valar, ya que ha sido bajo su gracia que fuimos traídos hasta esta hermosa tierra, y aun siendo herido de muerte fui salvado por una de sus protegidos: ella! La de manos dulces! Si nuestro hijo ha de volver que venga cubierto de bendiciones y sea guardado siempre por Erú. Ya que solo a el le debemos el aire que respiramos, aun el alimento que la madre tierra nos da para comer. Que vuestros pensares no sean los que traigan la ruina sobre nosotros. Siento felicidad y miedo por lo que decís, ya que una sombra se ha tendido sobre mi y creo que después de ver el rostro de nuestro hijo, no alcanzare a mirar a Anar cruzar el cielo nunca mas. "  
  
Diciendo esto, Aëregwen le miro con extrañeza mientras le tomaba la mano dulcemente. Luego de un momento le vio con una sonrisa suave en sus labios y dijo:  
  
"Nuestra felicidad es como un Narwiloth (rosa, la flor de pétalos rojos – Sindarin-) que esta aun en botón y que apenas florece. Al llegar el fruto de nuestro amor se abrirá al fin y su perfume durara por siempre, ya lo veras!"  
  
Galahir bajo la mirada entonces y no dijo nada mas.


	12. Cae la Estrella

CAE LA ESTRELLA

Amaneció el siguiente día, y así con el la fatalidad; ocurrió que al fin los ojos de Gilgarad se posaron sobre la bella Lissema, la de las manos dulces, y se perdió en su encanto, como se cuenta en otra parte. Sin embargo deseara el destino que estuviese allí.

Pasaban los minutos y no creía cuanta hermosura desbordada esa extraña de sus ojos; de rubios cabellos jugando con las olas del mar, con sus ropajes mojados y adheridos al cuerpo, resaltando su figura fina y delicada, mientras sonreía e iluminaba al mundo con su sola existencia, pensaba y callaba. Pasaban estas cosas cuando repentinamente unos hombres de aspecto sucio, corpulentos y sin honor, revoltosos subordinados de Dhurog, enviados por Lizerel, sorprendieron a Gilheniel indefensa y aun tratando ella de oponer resistencia no pudo impedir su captura. Viendo ocurrir todo aquello salió rápidamente a su auxilio pero los hombres montando caballos la llevaban sobre la cruz de la silla y partieron con prisa hacia el este. Gilheniel gritaba, pero se le perdía la voz en la carrera y solo ahogados "Aiwan!" se escuchaban.  
  
Varyanien corrió detrás de los raptores y siguiéndoles el rastro alcanzó a ver hacia donde se dirigían: Hacia las montañas.  
  
El no lo sabia, pero iban hacia unas cuevas poco profundas al pie de las ultimas montañas de la cadena de las Ered Meneltobas o solo llamada Meneltobas (techo del cielo) donde tenían su guarida. En tiempos anteriores, los enanos venidos de Erebor, habían hecho algunas excavaciones en ese lugar en busca de algunas vetas de oro, pero se suspendieron los trabajos luego de la extracción del metal y la inestabilidad del sitio.  
  
Gilharad aun no les daba alcance y la noche cayo sobre él cuando aun corría tratando de llegar a tiempo. Mientras tanto Aiwan en la locura que da la desesperación, ardía de furia al ver que su amada había desaparecido y no pensaba en nada bueno ya que la espada y la daga de Gilheniel estaban con él, las encontró junto algunas ropas en las cercanías de la playa. Y siguiendo algunos rastros extraños se guío como pudo y buscaba pistas en las cercanías.

Para esas horas ya todo el Reino estaba al tanto de la noticia de la desaparición de Gilheniel, y ya habían sido ya habían sido organizadas para la búsqueda y preparadas para cualquier posible ataque. Gilorod que conocía algo de lo que sucedía, no estaba del todo tranquila así que decidió acompañar a Vilendil en la búsqueda. Junto a ellos iban también Anamoriel, Arendilë, Thinedhel y Caledhel.  
  
Atanvardo sobre Altari, pidió noticias al viento y éste solo le dijo:  
  
""Una estrella ha caído en medio del mar, donde dos corrientes la buscan con desesperación y apremio para ganar su brillo, y aunque una de las dos llegase a ser mas fuerte y logre sacarla de las aguas profundas existe la posibilidad que su luz se extinga sin remedio, solo el rostro de Isil podrá aclarar lo que vendrá""  
  
Con urgencia sujeto a Vilyië entre sus manos y elevo un mensaje al aire y este corrió como una brisa huracanada hacia Sein Cair Andros (la nueva Cair Andros) donde la torre del duque Arioch estaba situada, para avisarle la situación y pedirle asistencia hacia la zona del norte del reino, ya que había ataque de hombres salvajes y si las sospechas de rapto de Lissema por parte de esa gente era cierto había que estar preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa o una inminente batalla.  
  
Rápidamente bajó hasta donde el grupo de búsqueda se encontraba y habló con Haeré para que permaneciera en el reino junto a Aradhel y alistaran las tropas en caso de alguna emergencia y ellos asintieron.  
El mensaje del Viento, no era claro y mucho menos alentador, y no sabia Vilendil ni nadie si alguno de ellos jugaría algún papel en el desenlace así que con prontitud partieron en la tarde del día siguiente a la llegada de Thinedhel con las noticias de la desaparición; la misma tarde cuando aun tras el rastro de los hombres corría Varyanien, y mas atrás aun Aiwan envuelto en una nube de ira.

A mitad de la noche, la luna hizo su aparición alumbrando con su luz a Gilharad que ya con los pies cansados, se detuvo por unos momentos mientras reponía sus fuerzas.  
  
De pronto sobre un caballo de pelaje negro, apareció un guerrero que hablaba con extraño acento la lengua común, el cual dirigió una pregunta a Varyanien que estaba recostado de una piedra:  
  
"Señor de extraño habito, que ronda en la noche de luna blanca y llena, ¿sabe usted cual es el camino cierto que lleva a la ciudad con muros de brillo de plata?"  
  
Ante tal expresión mas rebuscada que parecía casi trabalenguas, respondió colocándose en guardia:  
  
"No lo sé y mis pasos quisiera yo dirigir hacia allí, pero una empresa urgente necesita toda mi atención y no pretendo descuidarla mientras hablo con usted! Así que si viene en son de pelea os pido se apresure, si no, déjeme partir cuanto antes! Ya he recobrado el aliento perdido!"  
  
El jinete sonrió levemente y respondió:  
  
"De haber venido por este sendero en tónica de enfrentamiento sin sentido, muy poco provechoso tanto para mi como al parece para usted, ya habría sido decido el resultado, ya que la guardia que muestra ahora fue ninguna o nula, al momento de mi arribo. Le suplico me pueda explicar su apresuramiento y quizás pueda ayudaros en algo, vengo con palabras de paz y percibo en vuestra merced, una causa noble que le aqueja."  
  
Gilharad aun mas desconcertado, pero sintiendo que podía confiar en aquel extraño respondió:   
  
"Noble es en verdad! Una doncella se encuentra en peligro ya que fue capturada por criminales y me apresuro en su auxilio. Aunque ella misma es culpable de un crimen contra mi persona igual deseo rescatarle! Ya que se ha robado entero mi corazón y con el mis anhelos y esperanzas. ¿Que sentido tendría llegar a la bella ciudad si no puedo siquiera defenderme de semejante daño y peor aun defenderla a ella mientras espero aquí el tiempo correr?"  
  
Con presteza y rapidez, el jinete bajó del caballo y le ofreció la mano:  
  
"Losserondo Ninquelantë, mi nombre es dicho en estas tierras, pero podéis llamarme también Kazuya, o como gustéis. Os ofrezco mi ayuda y este corcel, que amablemente me ha sido ofrecido por los pequeños sonrientes de un poco mas al sur. Si es velocidad lo que necesitáis tomadlo y dadle buen uso entonces! Solo espero verle luego y estrechar su mano de nuevo"  
  
Sorprendido mas aun Varyanien, se presento y dijo:  
  
"Extraño es vuestro acento y desconozco vuestra procedencia, pero no me queda duda de que se ha convertido en alguien de valor para mi. Espero regresar con vida y poder brindarle mas que mi mano: mi espada y mi amistad! Gilharad Varyanien a vuestro servicio! Me marcho entonces!"   
  
Tomando las riendas del caballo emprendió la carrera volteando solo una vez para saludar con un gesto a Losserondo, que ahora se sentaba en la piedra:  
  
"Prisa.. vaya que la tiene! Yo aun no tengo ninguna. Que tal una merienda de media noche Ninquelantë?" se dijo a si mismo. Y sonriendo como un niño saco de un pequeño fardo unas crams (galletas dulces) y tomando un poco de saw (jugo de fruta) que tenia en una bolsa de cuero, se quedo viendo la luna pasar quieta, mientras masticaba lentamente.  
  
Adentrada la noche, después de una media hora de la partida de Gilharad, Aiwan apareció de pronto corriendo como desbocado y casi vio a Losserondo sentado tarareando una canción a un lado del camino. Con poca educación y prisa, Aiwan Uvanwë preguntó:  
  
"Hey usted! Sabe usted si alguien ha cruzado este mismo camino con una hermosa doncella prisionera? Me urge hallarle y si no logro encontrarla podría morir de odio por quien la ha llevado de mi y que desconozco, pero también morir de amor por no tenerla conmigo; Siendo entonces mis días grises y sin sentido alguno. Responda!"  
  
Losserondo atónito, levantando las cejas de asombro respondió en su peculiar forma:  
  
"Usted! Hombre o elfo de mucha prisa, permita a mi persona decirle que no he visto lo que usted me dice pasar por aquí.  
Solo puedo decir que alguien con igual carrera que su merced, buscaba desesperado a una dama también. Y se ha dirigido hacia las montañas, hacia allá - apuntando con la mano hacia el norte- con el corcel que le ofrecí. Ahora le pregunto yo: ¿Le ha robado ella a usted también y por eso la busca?"  
  
No comprendiendo bien lo que decía, solo dijo:  
  
"Me ha robado la vida! ya que en eso ella se ha convertido y ahora me ha sido arrebatada! La buscare hasta donde tenga que hacerlo, removeré cada piedra de esa montaña hasta que no quede nada por revisar y al fin la encuentre! Y si alguno de sus rubios cabellos ha sido arrancado o una hebra de su vestido mancillado, conocerá la furia de mi ser, que es la del mismo Ulmo, del cual llevo su égida y creerá justa por tal afrenta que se me ha hecho!"   
  
Saliendo de su apacible carácter, al escuchar el nombre del Vala, se puso de pie en el acto y respondió:  
  
"¿De Ulmo!?¿ Señor de los mares? Si es el quien dirige tus pasos, no he de ser yo quien os atrase el andar! Hacia las montañas! Ese es nuestro próximo destino! Ya que Tulkas el grande me anima a ayudar a un hermano de causa! Aun cuando desconozca vuestro nombre! Losserondo me podéis llamar, luego vendrán las cortesías! Apresuremos el paso entonces!"  
  
Y solo alcanzando a decir: "Llamadme Aiwan, ya que ni yo mismo recuerdo mi nombre! " Emprendieron el camino el cual dirigía Ninquelantë siempre adelante.  
  
De vuelta a la desembocadura del río Sirineldion, pero una hora antes, los hombres de Gilharad no encontraban a su líder y se disponían a buscar a los otros en el caradh, ya que no sabían nada de él y menos que hacer en esa situación. Ya estaba por levantarse la luna de un momento a otro, cuando apareció la compañía unificada a caballo con gran velocidad y los halló allí indefensos en plena costa.  
  
Allí Vilendil sobre Nixelotë pregunto sin miramientos quienes eran y que les traía por esas tierras, ya que aunque eran algo diferentes a los hombres cetrinos, no les inspiraba ninguna confianza.  
  
Respondieron rápidamente y hablaron de la perdida de su líder y que eran hombres del sur que venían en busca de la ciudad entre las montañas, donde nace un río hermoso. Y la mirada del Atar y la de sus compañeros cambio de pronto. Atanvardo le pidió a Caledhel y Anamoriel que buscaran pistas de Gilheniel hacia la costa oeste de la desembocadura del río y averiguaran la veracidad de lo que decían los desconocidos y partieron con dos de ellos.  
  
Mientras tanto se dividirían en grupos para buscar mas fácilmente en la zona, pero en ese momento uno de los seguidores de Varyanien indico que su jefe había decidido ir en dirección este, por la costa; pero que cuando trataron de buscarle por esos lados al llegar el final de la tarde, un hombre que parecía elfo, gritaba desesperado y casi mata a uno de ellos, mientras le preguntaba por el paradero de una doncella de rubios cabellos:  
  
"No sabíamos nada al respecto y nos dejo ir de pronto, ya que al parecer se percato de algo y se fue rápidamente hacia tierra adentro, hacia el llano, con una ira que ardía en sus ojos"  
  
Rhinhiriel, que había escuchado el relato aconsejo ir por ese camino, ya que percibió la verdad de las palabras del hombre, y algo le indicaba que la desaparición del jefe de los hombres del sur, la furia del hombre-elfo y el rapto de Lissema estaban conectados. Y así se hizo. Solo se quedo Gilorod por si había alguna nueva y junto a ella permaneció un grupo de  
los Sirineldrim y el resto partió con Vilendil, Arendilë y Thinedhel hacia el este por la costa y luego a tierra adentro como le indicara los haradrim.   
  
Al fin, luego de una rápida cabalgata llegó hasta el lugar, "Maltrota Casarion", la cueva de oro de los enanos como se le llamó en un tiempo; pero ahora solo era una guarida de vándalos y criminales. Mató a los centinelas y se adentro en la caverna iluminada por antorchas débiles que casi alumbraban el camino.  
  
Al parecer no había muchos hombres, solo dos cuidando la entrada y 10 dentro: dos a lado de Lissema que yacía sobre unos sacos de granos, tomados a la fuerza quizás de algún silo; una especie de riachuelo corría dentro de la caverna, al parecer se estaba comenzando a filtrar un río subterráneo y se escuchaba un goteo lento y constante. Habían también muchas piezas de valor apilados en un rincón mas lejano, como oro, joyas, espadas y demás. Gilheniel yacía inconsciente, al parecer la habían golpeado al hacer resistencia y le habían dado de beber algo que la dejo en ese estado; los demás comían trozos de carne de algún animal asado en una especie de horno que estaba dispuesto para ello, mientras bebían y se jactaban de lo robado.  
  
Reían y bebían mientras la ira y la indignación crecía en Varyanien. El cabecilla de la banda ordeno que tomaran a la rehén y la levaran a una especie de cueva mas lejana y discreta ya que había decidido entre pelea y golpes con otros del bando, tomarla esa misma noche y convertirla en su mujer. En una esclava a su disposición.  
  
No soportando tal humillación, Varyanien no se contuvo y desenvainando a Mornaur grito en una lengua desconocida para el:   
  
"Avá veryalyë na cares umeä!"  
( No se atrevan a hacerle -algún- mal! )  
  
Y destajando con suprema habilidad dio muerte a tres de ellos, mientras ya se dirigía a segar la vida de dos más. Los que llevaban a Lissema, la levantaron y la apretaron por el cuello amanezantes. Pero la furia de Gilharad era peor y mas rápida al cabo de unos segundos ya habían muerto 7 dentro de la caverna y solo quedaban el jefe y los guardias de Gilheniel. Asustados por la sentencia que se avecinaba sobre ellos soltaron a la doncella y se echaron a correr. Varyanien mato a uno y el otro escapó.  
  
Con un veloz movimiento tomo a Lissema en brazos que despertaba por ratos en su delirio y la coloco en un lugar seguro y luego, sin piedad alguna, con el mango de la espada le dio en la mandíbula del jefe y le dio de patadas y golpes como si fuese un muñeco de entrenamiento; luego vengándose por la ofensa contra Lissema, mientras el cabecilla de rodillas estaba frente a el, se preparo para matarle.  
  
Cuando de pronto un zumbido en el agua le susurro que estaba en peligro y al percatarse, habían muchos hombres que habían sido avisados del ataque y que apenas llegaban de saquear otros sitios. Apresuro la muerte del hombre y colocándose frente a Gilheniel, sirviéndole de protección, le hizo frente a los enemigos. Pero eran demasiados y la muerte sonreía esta vez con torcida muesca, sin embargo Gilharad como era su costumbre se dijo: "Acá te devuelvo la sonrisa! Jaja. "   
  
Y lanzando un hechizo de aguas oscuras y fétidas retraso la embestida de la horda contra el. Sin embargo estaba acorralado, no había escapatoria alguna y Lissema aun permanecía inconsciente.  
  
De pronto como una gran ola arrasando todo a su paso apareció Aiwan con una voz de trueno y relámpago, llevando a Valkirsereg y Deamenor en cada mano cortando miembros como quien sesga el trigo tierno, y junto a él, Losserondo reía con malicia mientras atacaba también con Tintallë brillando en su mano.  
  
Así acabo de súbito el combate y solo quedaron en pie nuestros héroes: Aiwan y Losserondo hacia la entrada junto a la pila de cadáveres alrededor y en el otro extremo Gilharad aun en guardia protegiendo con su cuerpo a Lissema, que apoyaba la espalda en la pared.  
  
Creció de pronto una tensión en el lugar y las miradas de Aiwan y Varyanien eran fijas el uno contra el otro. Pronto las aguas goteaban mas y cada vez mas seguido y comenzó a sentirse un temblor en la caverna: Uvanwë quería recuperar a su amada a cualquier precio y Gilharad no permitiría que nadie la tocara. Ninquelantë se percato de la lucha que se libraba en silencio y se coloco en medio de ambos diciendo:  
  
"Caballeros nobles, cierto es que han ganado en la carrera por rescatar a esta doncella de la que solo había oído hablar. Realmente veo que justificadas eran sus premuras, pero seria inútil que peleéis entre ambos ahora, tratando a la mujer que queréis como una joya o un objeto que solo uno sobre la tierra tiene que poseer, olvidando todo honor y sensatez!  
Una vez unas joyas dividieron, según he sabido, reinos y hasta hermanos y al final se perdieron irremediablemente.¿Dejareis entonces que la joya de vuestros corazones que yace mal herida aquí, se pierda entonces mientras también se pierde la vida de uno de ustedes, valientes caballeros?"  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, Vilendil y los demás llegaban a la entrada del lugar y contemplaron la escena. Viendo el estado en que se encontraba Gilheniel se precipito enseguida a auxiliarle y con el Thinedhel. En ese instante Aiwan habló:  
  
"He sido egoísta en verdad, ya que ya me había hablado ella, que pertenecía a una familia, a un reino donde todos servían en bien común para el beneficio de todos y no de uno solo. Yo queriéndola solo para mi la retuve y este es el resultado! La mujer que amo esta en peligro. No pienso combatir con nadie! Solo ella me importa!"   
  
Y estallando también Gilharad dijo:  
  
"Entonces que así sea! ya que he venido a ayudarle, y no pienso ahora dejar que todo el esfuerzo sea en vano, sacadla de aquí! Este lugar esta por colapsar de un momento a otro! "  
  
Tomándola en brazos sin ningún tipo de impedimento de parte de Gilharad Vilendil la saco del recinto que temblaba cada vez mas y que comenzaba a inundarse levemente. Thinedhel y Arendilë lo siguieron mientras gritaban a los otros para que salieran. En ese momento Varyanien continuó:  
  
"Solo te digo una cosa a ti que dices amarla. Vigilare de cerca como me sea posible para que esta estrella encarnada, sea feliz a cualquier precio. Ya que llegaste a ella primero que yo y de lo que ha despertado en mi ella no sabe nada. Quedara entre nosotros tres - dirigiéndose también a Losserondo que asintió sin mediar palabra- y no se hablara jamás! Solo te advierto! Jamás le hagas daño por que entonces si probaras la llama negra de mi espada! "  
  
Aiwan solo contesto: "Que no te quepa duda.. su felicidad siempre ha sido y será mi norte.. "  
  
Diciendo esto el techo comenzó a venirse abajo y los tres guerreros al fin salieron fuera de la caverna que quedo anegada al fin y en ruinas, guardando bajo sus piedras y las aguas las palabras dichas por ambos rivales y sirviendo de tumba para los cadáveres de los enemigos.  
  
Sobre las alas del viento, llevando a Lissema sobre Nixelotë, Atanvardo se dirigía con rapidez a Olostion, ya que recordaba el mensaje en la torre: Aun existe la posibilidad de que su luz se extinga sin remedio. Y el no lo iba a permitir! Detrás corrían Gilharad sobre el corcel de Losserondo, y este sobre otro que le prestara Arendilë en el cual iban junto a Aiwan. Arendilë cabalgaba a la cabeza siguiendo de cerca de Atanvardo y sin embargo lejos. Thinedhel viajaba al encuentro de Gilorod para comunicarle la nueva del rescate y partió en seguida en la busca de Anamoriel y Caledhel que estaban en el caradh, hacia el sur.  
  
Vilendil estaba próximo a llegar al valle de Sirineldion, sin sospechar las malas nuevas que allí les esperaba... La incertidumbre extendería sus manos para alcanzarlos a todos.  



End file.
